Konoha High School Love
by HisaAngel
Summary: Hinata, the new girl who just got transfer to a new school, is going through life like a good girl. Yeah right! She's tough, shy, and sweet at the same time. She doesn't tolerant any bad mouthing about her and her family. She won't let you go so easily. T
1. Chapter 1 The new school

**Konoha High School Love**

**A/N: Hello readers. I hope you guys like it. I'm not sure if it'll be good or not, but just hope you guys like it and enjoyed it. I won't post up any until I get good reviews about it. Oh yeah...All of you Sakura fans LEAVE immediately. I will NOT HAVE ANY FLAMES OF WHY SAKURA IS COOL AND ETC. I DON'T LIKE HER AT ALL AND DON'T GIVE ME ANY REASON! I ONLY BEEN WRITING NICE ABOUT HER IS BECAUSE OF MY FRIENDS AND IF YOU CAN TAKE IT THAN YOU MAY READ, BUT NO FLAMES! AND I MEAN IT. **

**Sum: Hinata, the new girl who just got transfer to a new school, is going through life like a good girl. Yeah right! She's tough, shy, and sweet at the same time. She doesn't tolerant any bad mouthing about her and her family. She won't let you go so easily. Too bad she doesn't show it. She doesn't like guys that much. To her, they are all perverts and stupid except for some that are her friends and family.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, except this story of mine.**

**Chapter 1 New school**

"Well...since I'm already here might as well go in." Hinata sighed.

_Flash back_

_"Why do I have to transfer into a public school?" Hinata whined._

_"It's safer and your cousin goes to that school." Hiashi pulled out the newspaper._

_"So! I rather stay in my old school that is all girls!" She fought back._

_"Don't even try to fight your way out of it and besides...I already fill out the papers."_

_Hinata groan. "Why do you always do this to me? What about Hanabi?" Hinata whine._

_"I have my reasons. You should get to know your cousin more and make new friends. Hanabi is also going to a new school and isn't complainning about it."_

_"Even if I did...we would just move again and I'll just go into a new school. Besides Hanabi is too afraid to ask." _

_"We're not moving anymore. I decided to settle here and just live here. Konoha is a very famous school. I want you and Hanabi to have a good life."_

_"If you want us to have a good life than let us stay at our old school."_

_"No!"_

_"Please Dad?" Hinata begged._

_"My finally answer is NO!"_

_Hinata turn around mummbling about how unfair her father was and other stuff that she didn't want him to hear. He had a sharp ear so he heard what she said and chuckled at her words._

_"Hinata sure have changed ever since she went to that all girl school. She looks out for her younger sister." Hiashi laughed._

_End flash back_

Hinata walked inside the gate. The school was huge and looked nice. She could see people outside playing around. Guys trying to peek at girls. '_PERVERTS'!_ Hinata also notice girls showing off to guys and guys showing off to them. '_What IDIOTS! They say that this school was famous...famous for sluts, perverts and STUPID PEOPLE! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY MY COUSIN GOES TO THIS SCHOOL!_

"HEY WATCH OUT!" A boy yelled to Hinata.

She turn to see a guy running towards her and some girls chasing him. She raised a brow and stepped aside. He ran past her and try to hid behind a tree that was near her as well. The girls yelled out his name and wonder where he went.

"Excuss me, but didyou see a guy with black hair and black clothes ran by here?" One of the girls asked Hinata.

Hinata was about to tell, but then pointed towards the building. All of the girls ran inside quick. Hinata didn't know why she did that. Then again, she didn't want to make enemies on her first day.

"They're gone." Hinata look toward the tree and he wasn't there anymore. _'When did he...oh well.'_

Hinata went in the building and head to the office. She could memorize the place. Luckily she had came and took a tour around the school before or she'll get lost.

The school is 3 story tall. It had a elevator and stairs. Someone could get lost. Unless you ask around.

Hinata went and got her schedule from the office. She went to her locker and put her stuff away and then head back out, since class hasn't started yet. She look around to see if she could find her cousin.

A ball came rolling up to Hinata. Guys were yelling for her to bring it over to them. She rolled her eyes and picked it up. She walked over to them with the ball.

"Here."

She was about to turn to leave until she heard one of the guys talking about her butt. She turn around and stare at the guy. He whistle at her and started working his charms. She was getting ready to beat him to a pulp, but decided not to and ignored him.

"Hey why not stay for a bit SEXY!" The guy yelled out. Some guys started whistling and hooting for her to come over.

_'I so want to kick his ass and the rest of the guys that are encourging him!' _Hinata turn to face him and gave him a sweet cute adorable innocent smile. She came up to him.

He had his shirt off since he was playing soccer. "Wanna kiss BABY?" He said puckering his lips at her, trying to act sexy. He put his hand on her shoulder. His hand began to slide down, trying to grab her butt.

A guy in black long hair grabbed his hand before he could go down any further on Hinata.

"Don't you dare touch her Sato!" He demanded.

"What's your problem Hyuuga?"

He ignored him and pulled Hinata away. She curse to herself, because she wanted to teach that guy a lesson.

The guy pulled her all the way to this one tree with other people hanging around it. There was three girls, two blondes and a brunette, and seven guys, one blonde, four brunettes, one guy with black hair, and a guy with red hair...with black circles around his eyes. Then he stopped in front of them. He didn't let go of Hinata's hand...yet.

"Neji I can't believe you actually did that! I mean you NEVER EVER DO THAT EVEN IF IT'S A GIRL!" The blonde hair guy with blue eyes shout out.

"Shut up Uzumaki!" Neji got dare into doing it...or he would have to kiss Sakura. Everybody made him do it. He rejected it, but they made a promise to him. So he did it.

"Um...y-you can let go of my h-hand now." Hinata looked at him weirdly. She look at the others who were staring at her and Neji's hand. Neji realize and let go of Hinata's hand.

"Thanks."

"Whatever." Neji said out loud.

Hinata was annoyed and turn to leave. Neji didn't even realize who she was AT ALL. He didn't even pay attention to the person that he grab by the hand. He just wanted to get it over with.

Hinata then stop before walking away. They all look to see why she stopped. She turn to Neji and smile at him. Neji just thought that it was a fan girl and STILL didn't pay attention.

"Neji...is that you?" Hinata asked.

He roll his eyes. "Who else." He said annoyed.

Hinata made a angry face at him. "Humph. You shouldn't use that tone on your own cousin, Neji-nii-san!" Hinata put her hands on her hip.

"Nii-san?" The guys and girls looked at Neji confuse except for 3 quiet guys who just listen.

Neji FINALLY look at Hinata and was shock. "M-Miss. Hinata."

"Miss?" They said confuse again.

"Miss?" Hinata raise a brow. "Don't call me Miss. I sound old for a 16 year old girl Neji...nii-san." Hinata said the last part on purpose.

Neji sigh. "Sorry Mi...Hinata."

"Right...Neji."

"YOU TWO ARE BROTHER AND SISTER?" Naruto yelled out.

"Cousin." Neji look at Naruto.

"Then what's with the MISS AND NII-SAN?" Naruto ask again.

_'What an idiot.' _Hinata thought to herself until Neji poked her on the head.

"Naruto...just shut up." The two girls with blonde hair came up to Hinata. "Hi. My name is Ino Yamanaka and this here is..."

"Temari Sabaku." She shook her hand.

"Tenten." The girl with two buns shook Hinata's hand as well.

"Hinata." She smiled at them.

"Hinata I want you to meet my other friends." Neji led her to the guys. "This is Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Kunkuro, Choji, Lee, and Kiba and his dog Akamaru."

"Nice to meet you all." Hinata bow down her head.

"Nice to meet cha' Hinata-chan." Naruto came up to her.

The other guys just said hello or nodded their heads.

"SASUKE-KUN!" A gurl in Pink hair came running towards him, with three other girls following.

"..." Sasuke turn away.

"How are ya SASUKE-KUN?" The pink hair gurl hugged his arm.

"Leave me alone Sakura."

"But SASUKE-KUN...I haven't have my GOOD-MORNING KISS YET!" Sakura yelled out for everybody to hear her. No one was really paying attention except for his fan girls.

Then she look and saw Hinata. "Who the HELL are you!" Sakura demanded.

"Hinata."

"Well Himata. you better stay away from MY Sasuke-kun, YOU HEAR THAT!" Sakura pointed out and hugged Sasuke stomach.

"Like I really care. Besides...you can have him for all I care...and IT'S HI-NA-TA! NOT HI-MA-TA!" Hinata spelled it out. Sasuke and the others were surpirse to hear her say that...out loud.

"Whatever slut."

"HEY DON'T YOU CALL HER A SLUT, YOU SLUT." Ino yell at Sakura.

"Whatever Ino-Pig."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FOREHEAD GIRL" Ino was in rage. She was about to attack her when Temari step in.

"Get lost Haurno!" Temari demanded.

"Shut up Sabaku!" She fought back.

"Why don't you leave before you get hurt!" Temari was ready to pull out her hair.

"That's going to be YOU!" Sakura flipped her hair.

"ALRIGHT! LET ME AT HER!" Temari shot her arms in the air.

"Temari please stop. You wouldn't want to get detention on your first day of school." Tenten held her back.

"WHO FRICKIN CARES!" Temari struggled to punch Sakura in the face.

"Humph! Well SEE YA SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura blew him a heart.

Tenten finally let go of Temari. Temari was about to go after her and beat the hell out of her, but Kunkuro stopped her along with Gaara.

The bell rang and everybody raced to class. Hinata stay beside of Neji.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**A/N: Whew That was a long chapter. Didn't think it would be that long. Oh well. Hope you guys like it.o. Review and I'll continue to write and post it up. I won't post up Chapter 2 until I get like a lot of reviews. I live to write for reviews for my story. Before I go...I'm looking for 3 or 5 characters for my story and if u guys want to be in it, then tell me. And no it's not Sakura's friends AT ALL. Unless you have names for them, then tell me. Also give me a reason to why you guys want to be in there and I'll choose who gets to be in there.**


	2. Chapter 2 New friends and enemies

**A/N: I'm so happy that you guys liked it. So much reviews. You guys encourage me so much that I finish writing the second chapter already just after I update the first one. So happy. Review more and I'll post it up right away. Elrenda-chan, and S-S-luver3210 who wanted to be in my story Arigato. Oh yes and before I forget. Minamoto Izumi, I will put u in my story as well. You can send me a message for the name you want to be in it. I will surly put you in chapter 3 since I don't know your e-mail. Gomen. If u guys still want to be in there than tell me kay. 6 more are still open. Well anyways have fun reading. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. Why CAN'T I? I WOULDN'T EVEN HAD SAKURA IN IT! I WILL SURLY KILL HER IF I OWNED IT! **

**Chapter 2 New friends and enemies...**

Hinata followed Neji all the way to homeroom. She was glad to be with him and the others. Neji made sure that NO ONE (by that he means guys) touching his cousin anywhere. He's very protective about her.

When they finally reach their classroom, Neji dragged her all the way to Tenten them. Hinata was getting tired of being dragged around by Neji. She wanted to just walk freely without people holding her wrist. As soon as they sat down, he let go of her.

"Do you ALWAYS have to hold my hand whenever we're just going somewhere Nii-san?" Hinata rubbed her wrist.

"Yes and don't call me Nii-san anymore. Just Neji."

"Whatever you say Neji...kun."

"Kun?" He looked at her.

"Yes. It fits you perfectly since you don't want me to call you nii-san anymore." Hinata smile at the sight of Neji sighing.

Hanabi ran to class. She didn't want to be late and already was. She got lost since it was big. She had mistaken some classroom for hers. She ran again and bump into someone.

The guy that she bump into gave her a hand. She grabbed it and apologize to him. She was stunned to see who it was. He didn't know who she was.

"K-Konohamaru!" She drop her stuff again.

"Do I know you?" He ask confuse.

"It's me. Hanabi Hyuuga!" She point out again.

"Hanabi...Hanabi...Hanabi..." Then he remembered. He gave a big smile at her and hugged her tight.

"Well...seems...that...you remember...as...well...Kono...ha...maru." Hanabi struggled to breath.

He realizes and let go of her. "How you been?"

"Peachy. You?"

"Same. So what are you doing here?"

"Go to school here now."

"I see. Well what class do you have now?"

"Homeroom." She look at him weird.

"Right...forgot...sorry." He hit his forehead. "Which teacher?"

"Umm..." Hanabi looked at her schedule. "Hotomi Yuri."

"Really! I have her too. Why don't I take you there?"

"Sure."

Konohamaru took her hand and led her to their homeroom. She just couldn't help, but blush. She never ever did that and for some reason whenever Konohamaru touched her she would just blush. _'MAN I'm becoming Hinata. Well the old Hinata. CRAP!' _Hanabi cruse herself.

"So...who's the homeroom teacher?" Hinata ask them again. She wasn't paying attention the first time.

Neji and the others sighed. "Hatake Kakashi."

"Oh. Where is he anyway?"

"He's always late so don't ask." Naruto said out loud.

Hinata turn to him and chuckled at him. "You know, you're kinda funny."

Naruto's head shot up. "Really? Cause you know I know these great jokes." Naruto said happily.

Hinata had to laugh at him again. This made Neji give Naruto a death glare and a DON'T-YOU-DARE-TRY-ANYTHING-ON-MY-COUSIN-OR-ELSE. Naruto was to busy telling Hinata about the jokes to even realize it.

"SASUKKKKKEEEEE-KUNNNNN!" Sakura yelled out.

"Urggg...her again." Tenten made a face.

Sakura came running to him with her friends Tomiko, and Luchia. Then a girl with long hair put her foot out in the aisle. Which made Sakura tripped. She was in rage at the girl who did that to her.

"YOU!"

"Oh sorry." The girl in the long hair that reached her back looked at Sakura.

"YOU BETTER BE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Sakura's friends helped her up.

This made her angry. "YOU know WHAT! I TAKE BACK MY SORRY YOU STUPID FUCKER!" She was furious.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Sakura yelled back.

"YOU heard me!"

"YOU STUPID UGLY LITTLE SLUT. NO WONDER GUYS DON'T COME NEAR YOU!" Sakura point in her face as if she won the battle.

This made the girl even more angry. "YOU! I'M GONNA WIPE OFF THAT STUPID SMILE ON YOUR FACE!"

The girl reach and started attacking Sakura. Sakura scratch her in the cheek. She got even more angry and hitted her in the stomach. People were yelling 'FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!'

Tenten, Ino, and Temari was cheering her on and wanted to get in the fight as well. The girl with black hair got pulled back by her friend. She was telling her go and kick Sakura's ass.

"MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!" Sakura was also about to hit her when Hinata stopped the fight. She lied that a teacher was coming so they all stopped and went back to their little conversation.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura whined and hold onto his arm.

"Let go Sakura."

"But...didn't you see what that girl did to me?" She pretend to cry.

"Why don't you get a life Sakura and stop whining to Sasuke!" Temari smile at her since she got beat up. She was glad to see her like that.

"Shut up you Sabaku!"

"Don't tell my sister to shut up or I'll kill you Haruno!" Gaara gave her a deadly glare.

This made Sakura and her friends go away. Sasuke was glad and just nodded a Thank you to Gaara. Gaara just nodded back as well.

"You ok?" Hinata handed the girl a handkerchief.

She nodded her hand. "Thank you."

Hinata smiled at her. "My name is Hinata. What's yours?"

"Velicity."

"That's a pretty name."

"I can't believe you fought her Velicity."

"Sorry Ayane."

"It's ok. Man I wanted to beat her up and you did it instead of me."

"I know how much u wanted to beat her up." Velicity smile at her friend.

"It's ok."

"Seems like we have some Sakura haters as well." Ino smiled at them.

"You guys don't like her?"

"Heck No!" Tenten stated

"If we liked her, would we have been cheering you guys on?" Temari came up to them.

"Guess you're right." Velicity smile at Temari.

They all started laughing, because they had something in common. They all don't like Sakura and her friends. They knew that they all would become great friends as well.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**A/N: I made chapter 2 a bit too long. I couldn't help it at all since it was a fighting scene where Velicity/Elrenda-chan gets to beat her up. And don't worry Ayane/S-S-luver3210. You will get your chance to beat her up too. So don't be sad. More Sakura beating on the next chapter. She will suffer. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I know that I'm writing more of the others instead of Hinata and Sasuke, but I want everybody to get their chance in the spotlight. It's still a SasuHina fic. Anywayz review. Getting carried away with this stuff. Gomen. –Sweat drop-**

**The pairings for this story are:**

**Sasuke/Hinata and a slight NaruHina and KabuHina.**

**Naruto/Ino**

**Neji/Tenten**

**Shikamaru/Temari**

**Gaara?**

**Shino?**

**Kunkuro?**

**Kiba?**

**Lee?**

**Choji? (Choji is skinny in this story)**

**Kabu?**

**Tell me which guys want to be with, but not with the ones that are already pair up. Kabuto will be free afterward and if you want him you got him. I need girls for all of the guys that don't have a pair yet. So do tell.**


	3. A note to my readers

**A note to my readers.**

**Thanks for the review. I'm really sorry. I won't be able to post up the next chapter until tomorrow.**

**Pikminleader81, and Elrenda-chan. I'm really sorry. You guys had a tie with Kiba. I'm not sure who to pick. Maybe we should get some voting on who gets to get him. Sorry again. T.T I just can't decide at all. Please help me choose which one should get Kiba. Pleasssse. TT Sob, Sob. Also...Pikminleader81 I need your e-mail so that I could get some more information from you. Also to those who wants to be in there please give me some description of your character and e-mail so I can send u guys. Cliquequeen37 tell me who u want to be with and you too Mimioky100. I need to know who your charater is and the description.**

**These are still some left I just want to show u guys the pairing again:**

**Sasuke/Hinata and a slight NaruHina and KabuHina.**

**Naruto/Ino**

**Neji/Tenten**

**Shikamaru/Temari**

**Gaara/ Ayane **

**Shino/ Mimoky100**

**Kunkuro?**

**Kiba? can't decide who should have him. Sorry.**

**Lee?**

**Choji? (Choji is skinny in this story)**

**Kabu/ Ramiel**


	4. Chapter 3 Sakura Haters fan club

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I'm really glad you guys enjoy the fighting part. Sorry for the really really late update. I've been kinda busy. So I made this story longer. I will try my best to post up chapter 4 for the late update as well. Forgive me. And don't worry, you ALL WILL GET YOUR CHANCE TO BEAT UP SAKURA AND HER ANNOYING FRIENDS. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto at all.**

**CHAPTER 3 SAKURA'S HATER FAN CLUB**

"Hello everyone." Kakashi enter the room with a young guy. Some girls started whispering about the guy.

"YOU'RE LATE SENSEI!" Naruto yelled out.

"Sorry...I...uh...you see I-"

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO USE THOSE LAME EXCUSS SENSEI!" Naruto yell out again.

"Naruto, please sit down." Hinata pulled on his sleeves.

"But Hinata-chan...alright fine."

"Anyways let's continue. I'm Kakashi sensei to all those who are new here and this is Kabuto. He'll be helping around with the school. You may see him in other classes as well. Treat him well."

Kakashi went straight to work. Kabuto just sat down on a seat and help whenever someone is having trouble understanding. Many girls did it on purpose though. He knew, but did it anyway.

Then a girl name Ramiel raise up her hand. "Can you repeat that? I don't understand that part?" She asked honestly.

Kakashi looked at Kabuto. Kabuto smile and came up to the class and begin explaining. Ramiel understood it as he explains. Kakashi didn't explain it too well. She hated that.

Kabuto came up to her and place a hand on shoulder. "Do you understand now?" He gave such a killing smile at her.

She nodded her head and couldn't help, but blush. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled at her again.

She wanted to grab his shirt and give him a big kiss oh the lips. She was never the one to feel this way and Kabuto is doing a great job at it.

Yuri, a girl with shoulder length hair, black eyes, always wears long sleeve shirt with jeans, has unexpected sugar rush when given too much caffeine or sugar, nudged her friend in the arm. Making a face that says I-KNOW-YOU-LIKE-HIM and started giggling.

"Whatever." She whispers to her. "I so do not and don't even say it again you hear me!" She demanded although it was a BIG FAT LIE!

Ayane whisper to Ramiel. "You're in love!" She squeals.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. We saw you taking peeks at Gaara." Ramiel fought back.

This made Ayane blush. "H-how did you guys...?"

"Yuri read your journal." Ramiel said it straight to her.

"Yuri?" Ayane gave her an evil look and she wanted answers.

"I...uh...well you see, when I was at your house...I couldn't help it." Yuri gave a nervous chuckled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Velicity came into the conversation.

"You Four! Stop talking!" Kakashi demanded.

"Yes sir!" All four said at the same time.

"What you guys talking about that got you guys in trouble?" Ino lean down from her desk to hear them.

"Ayane likes Gaara." Yuri sings in a whisper.

This gave Ino an idea. "Really? You know Gaara is-"Before she could say anymore, Hinata yanked her arm to tell her that Kakashi was staring at her. Ino went quiet.

Kakashi sigh. He knew that they wouldn't listen to what he was going to say at all. He was about to continue when someone knock on the door.

"Yes?"

A girl came in the classroom. It caught some guy's attention. She smiles at Kakashi and then the class.

"Hello, my name is Karen Koyren. I just got transfer to this class."

"Alright. Who would be gentle enough to let Karen sit with them?"

Hinata raised her hand, since there was a seat beside hers that doesn't have anyone in it.

"Thank you." She bows her head and went to sit beside Hinata.

"Hi, names Hinata." Hinata shook her hand.

"Hi Hinata-sama."

"Just Hinata." She smiled at Karen.

"Alright class, since some of you can't keep your mouth shut. I will let you guys talk the whole entire period."

Everybody cheered. They were glad Kakashi did something nice for them. More like every single year. People begin moving around to their other friends. Kakashi read his 'EDUCATIONAL' book.

"You new here?" Ino asked.

"Yea. Just move from Westchester New York."

"I hear that's a great place." Ayane said excitedly.

"It is." She smiled at Ayane.

"You know...we never got to introduce us to you." Ino said out loud to everyone. "My name is Ino Yamanaka."

"Tenten."

"Temari."

"Ayane."

"Ramiel."

"Velicity."

"Yuri."

"Nice to meet cha all." She shook all of their hands.

"By the way, those guys are Neji, Shino, Gaara, Lee, Choji, Kunkuro, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto." Hinata point to each one of them. The guys didn't notice, since they were to busy talking in all. They also told them who they liked in all so that they won't get into a fight about who should have him.

Many girls came up to Kabuto. They told him about themselves. He wasn't paying attention, since a certain girl caught his eyes. She had bluish, purple hair. A face so innocent, and big beautiful pearl eyes. He came up behind her.

"You know you're cute." Kabuto whisper into Hinata's ear.

This made Hinata shiver. She turns to face Kabuto. "Uh...thanks...I guess."

Kabuto laugh at what Hinata had just said. Ayane, Velicity, Ramiel, Yuri, Karen, Ino, Temari, and Tenten turn to look at Hinata and Kabuto. Neji gave an evil glare at Kabuto. Ramiel was a bit jealous and sad.

"What's your name?" He stood up straight.

"Uh...Hinata."

"Pretty. It matches your beauty."

This made Hinata blush. _'CRAP! Why is this happening?"_

"Paws off Kabuto!" Naruto put a hand between them. "Quit flirting with her. She's already taken!"

"Oh really? By who then?" Kabuto crossed his arms.

"Uh...uh...Me!" Naruto finally spoke.

"YOU?" Everybody spoke, even the quiet ones. Hinata gave him a weird look. Neji wanted to strangle Naruto right then.

"Idiot." Sasuke closed his eyes.

Kabuto smirk at Naruto. "It seems like everybody disagree, even Hinata."

Naruto sigh and gave everybody a look. "Couldn't you guys just say yes?"

"Sorry Naruto. It surprised us all so we said that." Hinata gave a little small nervous laugh.

"Well...see ya around." Kabuto lean down and kiss her on the cheek. This made Hinata blush more. "Oh yeah and you blush very cute." Kabuto said that on purpose. He was getting death glares by some guys, but epically from Neji. He walked away smiling.

Hinata looked at her friends. She saw Ramiel a bit sad. Hinata went over to her and explain the situation. Ino, Tenten, and Temari laugh at Hinata who was trying hard to explain. Neji came and sat beside of Hinata. He made sure no guys come near her. He pounced on Naruto for being an idiot and what he did earlier.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yell from her seat and then rush up to him along with her three friends; Tomiko, Luchia, and Rinia.

"What do YOU want Sakura?" Sasuke was really annoyed.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Are the Stupid girls bothering you?" She hugged his back.

"Who you calling stupid?" Temari looked at her with mad eyes.

"Who else. You and all of your stupid little girl friends over there." Sakura pointed to all of the girls.

"Would you guys please stop fighting?" Karen asks nicely.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU LITTLE WEAKLING!" Sakura and her friends said at the same time.

"Weak...ling." She put her head down.

"THAT'S what I thought."

Karen clenched a fist and hitted the desk hard. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Karen ran to Sakura and was about to attack her when one of her friends got in the way. So she killed her friend Tomiko. She hitted her some desk hard. Meaning to GET OUT OF HER WAY OR ELSE! Sakura got scared and hid behind Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN PROTECT ME FROM THAT WEAKLING!" Sakura whimpered.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA-"

Kabuto stepped in and ended the fight. Karen got in trouble for doing so, but Temari and the others pleaded for him not too. He decides just to give a warning since she was new here. Sakura stick out her tongue. She was about to hit her, when Kabuto look at her.

"GOSH! I WANT TO WIPE THAT SLUT OUT OF HERE!" Karen was still angry.

Hinata and the others laughed. Karen gave them a confuse stare.

"Seems like we got our self another SAKURA HATER!" Tenten laughed.

"Sakura hater?" Karen still confuse.

"You see...none of us even likes her and her little friends." Ino pointed out.

"We all detest her." Ayane sat down in her seat.

"We can't stand her at all. Just today I was about to hit her in the face." Temari closed one of her eyes and made a face.

"But Ramiel did it for us." Yuri sat next to Ayane.

"It felted good to beat her up." Ramiel smiled.

"You know...we haven't seen Yuki all day. Wonder where she is." Velicity put a finger on her lip.

"Who's Yuki?" Hinata and Karen looked at the girls.

"She's a Sakura hater like one of us." Ino smile at them.

"How does she look like?" Hinata asked again.

"She looks short and spiky blue hair with green eyes. Personality- Louder than loud and hobbies- plants (shino), archaeology (kankuro), and to work out (lee/choji). And she likes Lee." Tenten smile when she said that to them.

"I only ask how she looks like not about her."

"Well I thought you outta know about her since she is a Sakura hater."

"Hey!" Ino said happily.

"What?" All answer.

"Why don't we start a SAKURA HATERS FAN CLUB? I mean there are other people who don't even like her in this school. Even boys can join."

"Sure why not." Velicity smile at her idea.

"It'll be fun."

All of the girls agree to this.

"Alright then." She put up her hand in the air.

"I was just wondering?" Hinata looked away. "Why is this class so long?"

That got all of the girls to start thinking.

"You know that is true. Why is it so long?" Velicity put a finger to her chin.

"Why don't you go ask Ramiel?" Temari smile at her. She had an idea.

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, since you like Kabuto...you can go ask him for us." Ino could tell that Temari was plotting something up so she said the same thing to Ramiel as well.

"But I..."

All of the girls pushed her to Kabuto. Without letting her get a chance to talk. They also made sure she tripped as well. And it worked. She fell into Kabuto's arms.

"I-I-sorry." Ramiel apologize as she tried to get away from his warm confuting arms. She didn't want to move away yet.

"It's okay." He smiled at her.

She could feel her cheeks burning up. "Um...I was just wondering if you could tell us why t-this class is long?" Ramiel made sure he didn't she her blush.

"Well..." He put his hand on his chin to think. Ramiel thought it was just so cute. "Not sure either? I guess we're going to stay in this room until schools over."

"Oh...o-okay then." Ramiel turn her head a little bit.

Kabuto chuckled at the sight of her. "Cute."

"Eh?"

"Nothing." Kabuto smiled again.

"Well...uh thanks." She walked away blushing hard.

"Aww..." All the girls made Ramiel blush even more.

"Ramiel and Kabuto sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." All the girls sing.

"Shut up." She blushed more than ever.

"You and Kabuto are such a cute couple." Ayane squealed.

Temari smiled at Ino. They had a plan for Ayane.

"Hey Gaara!" Temari yelled his name. This surprised Ayane.

It made the guys looked at their direction.

"What?" He said coldly.

"Ayane wants to-" Ayane quickly covered Temari's mouth. Laughing nervously at the guys, since they were staring at them.

"I'm going to kill you Temari." She whispers angrily into Temari ear.

"SASUKE-KUN." Sakura whined.

"Get away from me."

"But Sasuke-kun? You and I are meant for each other."

"Hn."

"Stop bothering the teme." Naruto yelled out to Sakura.

"What did you say STUPID!"

"I SAYED STOP-"

Naruto stopped since there was a knock on the door. Kabuto went and opened it. Three girls came in. They told him why they were there. People's eyes were now on them. The just bow their heads. The one in the front looks short and has spiky blue hair with green eyes. The one on the left has shoulder-length light blue hair with aqua eyes. The one on the right had waist-length black hair, brown eyes.. They all looked so Pretty.

Then Ino yelled for them to come and sit with them. They just nodded a thank you and went to sit with them.

"WHY are you so late Yuki!" Ino demanded.

"I was showing these girls around the place, since they got lost."

"What are their names?" Hinata went over to them.

"My names Kei."

"Nami."

"Pretty names."

"Have any hobbies? What's your personality?" Velicity asks.

"Mines are: sports, and arguing. Personality-HYPER!"

The girls laughed at her. She really was hyper.

"What about you?" Hinata asks.

"Uh...I...: reading, arguing/fighting (with Sakura and her friend of course), sports. Personality: quiet type."

"Tell us who YOU like?" Tenten said smiling.

"Uh...I...well..." Nami didn't want to answer that part.

"She like's Shino!" Yuki squealed.

"Yuki!" Nami said embarrass.

The girls started laughing. The guys heard their names and wonder, but just decided to ignore it. But then again they got curious and try to listen on their conversation. The girls notice and quiet down.

"How did she like him?" Ayane ask.

"She once saw him at this one convention store. He helped her, since they volunteer to help out. She tripped on some oil and he caught her just in time. They were really close to kissing." Kei whispered it to them.

"That is so cute." Hinata hadn't meant to say that out loud. People were staring at her. She just bowed her head in apology.

"Well...what about you Kei? Who do you like?" Ramiel asked shyly.

"No one." Kei lied.

"Yeah right. She likes Kunkuro." It was Nami's turn to speak. She did it for revenge.

"She likes my brother. I never thought someone would like him." Temari laughed.

"How did she?" Velicity came in closer.

"She saw him last year in this school. She was only here, because her father had some business. He helped her with her stuff since she dropped it. And he even gave her a little kiss on the CHEEK for some weird reason. That's why she decided to come to school here."

"We had to do a PLAY for...some kids and help out." Kei said the last part quietly and blushing a bit.

"Kunkuro gave her a kiss on the cheek. He never told me THIS. Although he did mention about a girl who he thought was very cute and pretty." Temari smiled along with the others. "I bet he was talking about you then."

"H-he was." Kei blushed again.

"Why don't we just ask to see if he remembers you then." Ino smiled evilly.

"W-what. You wouldn't? Would you?"

"I would."

"Please no don't!"

"Too late! Hey Kunkuro come here!"

"What do you want?"

"Just come here!" Temari demanded.

Kunkuro sighed and came over to the girls. He notices a girl that he thought looked very familiar.

"Kunkuro do you remember who this is?" Temari pointed to Kei.

He looked at Kei. "She looks familiar. What's your name?"

"Uh..." Kei blush when Kunkuro was very near her.

"Her names Kei and she likes you." Temari said it out.

"Temari!" All the girls looked at her.

"Just being honest." She smiled.

Kunkuro chuckled. "Kei eh, I remember now. You were the girl that I had to do that play with." He looked at her again. "You're cute though."

"Uh...I...uh..." Kei was lost of words.

"Awww...Kunkuro...I didn't know you say those things to girls." Temari said shyly.

"Whatever." He was about to walk away when Kei spoke up.

"W-well y-you...um..." Kei couldn't get the last part out of her mouth at all. "Never mind." She sighed.

The girls couldn't help, but giggle at Kei. Kunkuro smiled at her.

"I'll see you at lunch." He walked off.

This made Kei really happy that he didn't think she was a weirdo. She was smiling uncontrollable. The girls had to poke her so that she would come back to reality, because Kei was daydreaming about her and Kunkuro being together.

"So...Velicity and Yuri likes Kiba. Wonder who will get him?" Hinata hadn't meant to say that out loud.

That got all of the girls wondering. Velicity and Yuri stare at each other. They were having an eye contest to see who would win. Velicity and Yuri didn't really want to fight over him at all.

Sasuke got up and went down the aisle. He was going to go excuse himself. The others tried stopping him, but then gave up. Naruto...he just kept on going about.

Hinata looked down and thought she saw something black moving. Her eyes widen. "Ahhh." Hinata scream and backed away an jumped onto Sasuke. This made everyone look at her.

Tenten looked at what made her like this. She saw 5 leaches. Her eyes widen as well. "L-leaches." The girls looked and saw 5 more leaches.

Everybody was now looking and saw lots more leaches. There were now 20 leaches. Many girls screamed. Tenten, Temari, and Kei were trying to stomp on them. You could hear it being squashed. Neji and the other guys were helping as well. But lots more came out. There were now 30 to be exact.

When they finally finish killing them, they threw the leaches out of the window or the trash. Hinata sighed at the sight of them gone.

"Ahem." Sasuke looked at Hinata.

Hinata and the others looked as well. People were surprise at how the position Hinata and Sasuke were. Hinata looked as well. She had her arms around his neck and he was holding her up by his arms. Her legs were off the ground.

Neji had a paranoid look on his face. _"Is today A HINATA ON SALE? SO MANY DAM GUYS COMING ONTO HER!"_ Neji screamed to himself.

Hinata quickly let go of him and he let go of her too quick, which made her fell on her butt HARD.

"WHAT was that for? You could've just let me down gently!" Hinata got up rubbing the side of her thighs.

"Humph...like I care." He walked away.

This made Hinata angry. "YOU LITTLE JERK!" She wanted to kick his ass.

Temari and the others laughed at Hinata.

"You alright Hinata-sama?" Neji came beside of her and giving Sasuke a look from behind him.

"Yeah. That stupid JERK!" Hinata made sure Sasuke heard that part.

Sasuke smirk in the inside, but didn't show it from the outside. He thought it was pretty cute. _'What am I saying? There's something wrong with me.'_

"So cute." Tenten said shyly. The girls giggled.

"Whatever."

"Tenten!" Neji stared at her coldly. Tenten and the others stopped.

"Neji when is lunch? I'm hungry." Hinata hugged her stomach.

Neji raise a brow and sigh. "In-" Neji got cut off when the bell ring. It was time for lunch.

Hinata didn't care to wait for them at all. She rush to the door and ran past everybody who tried to get in her way. She was the first in line. She also left them looking at her.

When the others finally got out of the line and went to sit with Hinata. Their eyes widen at Hinata's plate.

"H-Hinat-sama?" Neji still had his eyes on her tray.

"What?"

"Your...plate..." Tenten couldn't look away.

"What about it?"

"It...I...uh..."

"What Tenten is trying to say is...that...umm...Temari you say it." Ino went behind her for protection.

"Uh...why don't you say it Velicity?"

"No way."

"Yuri?"

"Nuh uh."

"Yuki?"

"Nope.

"Ayane?"

"No."

"Karen?"

"Sorry."

"Ramiel?"

"Uh...where's the restroom?" She turn away.

"Nami?"

"Let's see where to go, where to go."

"Kei?"

"Now...where is that soda machine?"

"Kunkuro?"

"No way sis."

"Shino, Gaara, Naruto, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba?"

They all just looked away.

Temari sigh. "Umm...Hinata you-"

"What are you guys doing?" Sasuke came over to them.

Temari was overjoy. Cause Sasuke would just say it and wouldn't care what Hinata was going to say to him. "Sasuke would you-"Temari didn't get to finish speaking.

"For a girl you sure are eating a lot. Are you a PIG or something?" Sasuke said sitting down.

Hinata kept eating. "You got a problem?"

"No."

"Yeah right. I'm only eating a lot because I haven't ate since yesterday and because I lost my appetite. So shut up stupid." Hinata kept on eating.

"You scare that you're not going to get fat?"

"I can eat as much as I want without getting fat at all. My stomach is like that. So shut up so I can eat without looking at your stupid face." Hinata went back to eating.

The others were surprise that she didn't put up a big fight. Neji never knew that part. Tenten ask and he just shrugged. They all sat down and ate their foods.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled his name from her table.

"Great. Just what I needed. A bitch and her followers." Gaara said out loud.

They all stared at him in surprise. They have never heard Gaara say such a thing before, but then again...his attitude was cold.

"Hey Kei." Kunkuro came and sat beside of her.

"Uh...uh...y-yes?"

"Do you want to hang-out after school at the park?"

This made her happy. "YES! I-I DO!" Kei practically scream.

Kunkuro chuckled. "Alright then. Meet me after school at the gate."

"Kei got a date with my brother. What is the world becoming?" Temari laughed.

"I-it's not a date...just hanging out." She smile and blush.

The girls laughed.

"So when are you guys going to tell them that you guys like them?" Hinata finish taking her last bite. They shrugged.

"So Yuki. When are you going to tell Lee that you like him?" Velicity moved her tray up.

"I...I don't know if he'll return his feelings towards me. I...I just want-"

"YO LEE!" Tenten scream his name.

"Eh...what are you guys doing?"

"Helping you out." Ayane smiled at her.

"Yes Tenten?"

"Well you go out with Yuki?"

"Miss. Yuki?"

"Yeah."

Lee had tears in his eyes, like he just score a goal. "Of course I will. Why will I not. Miss. Yuki is just a SUNSHINE in my heart!" A sunset appear out of nowhere.

"That's a Yes than." Tenten and Temari smiled at each other.

She blanked her eyes a few times. _"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE SAID YES! And I can't believe he said it so fast." _She thought happily.

"I have been meaning to tell you, but afraid that you might turn me down." Lee got on his knees and held her right hand. He kissed it.

The girls all went awww. Lee made a youth promise to Yuki and went on rambling about some other stuff.

"So who should be the next one target?" Ino look at the girls.

"I know!" They all looked at Ayane. "...-"

"What!" Ino yelled.

**To be continue...**

**A/N: Hope this can make it up for the late updates. I just made it long so...yeah. Tell me what you guys think. I know that they are liking each other very fast, but I'm kinda rushing to get to chapter 4. There's not really any Sakura beating, but don't worry at all. Review!**


	5. Chapter 4 Gaara

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and to all of those who wanted to be in my story. By the way Destiny Devil, you have a competitor. Names DarkendKagome. I'll let you guys choose who should get Kunkuro. Man if I get many people to like the same person then it's going to turn into a war and there's going to be cheating guys. Just kidding. But yeah...I still need votes on who should get Kiba. I believe Chouji is the only one left who still doesn't have anyone to be with. I need someone to be with him. Know anyone than tell me. Also give description of the girl. I'm still accepting people if they want to be in there. If there are ties than help vote okay? I'm talking to long...Enjoy reading! And forgive me if some are confusing. Bad Grammar. **

**Disclaimer: I wish to own Naruto, but it only is a dream...TT**

**CHAPTER 4 GAARA**

"_So who should be the next target?" Ino look at the girls._

"_I know!" They all looked at Ayane. "...-"_

"_What!" Ino yelled._

"Why should we do that!" Ino yelled.

"Because if we do than she'll leave us alone." Ayane smile at her idea.

"NO WAY ARE WE GOING TO DO THAT!"

"Guys..." Ayane look at all of the girls.

They agree to Ino and said NO to Ayane's idea. There was no way they were going to help Sakura and her friends get bf's. If they do...they won't ever leave them alone for years until they die and Sakura goes to hell.

"Fine...forget what I just said."

"Let's hook up Tenten and Neji! They belong with each other." Hinata said brightly.

"We don't have to." Yuki looked at her nails.

"Why?" Hinata was confused.

"They're together already." Velicity sigh.

"Tenten...and...Neji...are...together...already?"

"We...hooked up just 4 months ago. He didn't tell you?" Tenten blush happily.

"Urrgh. That's no fun then." Hinata slump into her chair.

"Ino, what about you?" Yuri dranked her juice.

"Naw. Nami?"

"I...I...I can't say it to Shino." Nami blushed. "He probably won't either."

"Don't worry about it."

"Why don't we get Hinata and Sasuke to go out with?" Temari turn her head to face a wide eye Hinata.

"No FRIKIN WAY! I AM NOT GOING TO GO OUT WITH THAT BASTERD." Hinata made an X sigh with her arms.

"Then why were you hanging onto him for so long?" Ramiel teased.

"That's because I was trying to strangle him and let the leaches suck out all of his blood." Hinata made an excuse even though she doesn't like him.

"Sure." Karen said in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

The girls turn and saw a girl that had mid-back aqua blue hair that frames her face, and covers her right eye, and haves baby blue eyes. She wore Black skirt that stops mid-thigh, White long sleeve shirt with black at the tips. Knee high black stockings and black shoes (Think standard Schoolgirls Uniform.)

"May I sit here?"

"Sure." Hinata answer.

"Thank you." She sat down and ate her lunch.

Hinata and the other girls started talking about how they were going to set them up with the guys. Then they mention Kunkuro's name.

She saw Kunkuro walking towards them and talking to them. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He had her in a trance. They notice that she kept staring at Kunkuro. Kunkuro poke her in the head trying to get her back into reality.

When she did come back into reality, she started to blush at the sight of Kunkuro being near her. She had never met someone this charming before. Never in her life! She thought she was going to faint.

"Uh...uh...yes?"

"Is there something wrong? You keep staring at me?"

"Oh no not at all. It's just that...um...never mind."

"What's your name?"

"It's Mimiko Tanig."

"Pretty. Well see ya." Kunkuro walked off to the guys.

Mimiko didn't look away until she didn't see him anymore. The girls had a smile on their face. They knew what this mean.

"So...you like my brother eh?" Temari still had a smile, but more of an evil smile.

"Uh...your brother?"

"You like him don't you?"

"Well I-uh."

"Give the girl a break Temari." Tenten sigh, then looked at Mimiko. "What's your personality? Your hobbies?"

"Tenten!" The girls yell her name.

"Just wondering." She had a nervous smile on her.

"And you tell me to give her a break." Temari mutter to herself.

"I heard that Temari!" Tenten raised a brow.

"So anywayz Mimiko. Tell us." Temari change the subject cause she knew that Tenten would kill her if she get her angry.

"I...uh...hobbies: Reading, Mimicking others to piss them off, A Sakura hater, (Is that really a hobby? Maybe.) Puppets, (Kunkuro-Kun!), new student. Can't really say about my personality."

"Wait. Did you just say a Sakura hater?" Kei shot up.

"Uh..." _'Don't tell me that they like that girl? Man when I just came here. I'm going to be in a big disaster. Pick the wrong school then.' _"Uh...yeah." She was now sweating...ready to get beaten up.

"COOL. Seems like we have another girl to join our club."

"Club?" Mimiko was confused by now.

"Mm hum. NONE of us like that itch at all. She is so annoying. She never leaves us alone and we also get to beat her up as well." Velicity kept nodding her head.

"Really! Man she got on my nerves."

"How? Your new here right?" Ayane put her chin on her hands.

"Yeah I'm new, but awhile ago I ask if I could sit at her table and she became a bitching ho. She kept on talking about this one guy name Sasuke-kun or what ever his name is and I just left her there. I was mimicking her and she didn't notice at all."

The girls had to laugh at what she had just said. I mean she is STUPID and doesn't even know when you are making fun of her. Whenever she sneezes, she thinks it's her SASUKE-KUN talking about her when it's Hinata them.

"Mimiko?" Yuri opens an eye and trying to stop laughing.

"Who's your homeroom?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

They all laugh again. Mimiko didn't know why they were laughing so much again. Then they told her that they were in the same homeroom as they were and they ask why she wasn't there at all. She told them that she had to get her schedule change and it took forever. They all look at what the next class they had. Mimiko, Ayane, Velicity, and Ino had the same class next, which is art. Temari, Tenten, and Ramiel-Geormortry. Yuki and Yuri-Math. Karen, Nami, and Kei-English. Hinata was alone and had gym.

The bell finally rings. Lunch sure was long though. Guess they were still trying to get ready. They all left to their class. Hinata got a little lost along the way, but then ask around.

Hinata finally found the gym and change into her clothes. A short and a tight shirt. That was the rule. It shows her many of her curves. She didn't like the idea and hated it.

She came out of the lockers and begins to stretch. She saw Neji, Naruto, Lee, and Sasuke. _'Why does he have to be in this class?' _She walked over to Neji and his friends. "Yo Neji." She waved a hand.

Neji and the guys looked up. Naruto had to be Naruto and said something he was going to regret for sure.

"NICE BODY HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto had thumbs up.

This made the entire guys look at Hinata. They were whispering about her body and checking her out. Hinata was disgusted. Sasuke couldn't help and look as well. Neji hitted Naruto in the head for being an idiot and gave people death glares meaning 'don't you guys dare look at her or try anything or ELSE!'

"Hey nii-san."

"Hey."

"Where's the sensei for this class?"

"Don't know."

"When-" Hinata got cut off when they heard Sakura.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Go away Sakura."

"But Sasuke-kun I-"

"Leave NOW!" He demanded.

Sakura looked at Hinata. "What did YOU do to HIM!" She demanded.

"NOTHING!"

"Leave my cousin alone Haruno!" Neji stated.

"Hump. I WON'T LET YOU GET HIM YOU HEAR ME!"

"I like I want him. I don't get how she could like a guy like Sasuke. He's not even good looking and what's so good about him anyway?"

Neji stayed emotionless, Sasuke quirk an eyebrow, Lee stayed quiet, and Naruto laughed his head off. Then Hinata remember that the guys were still there.

"Uh...no offense though." She said quickly.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's replied.

"Allright! Everybody get in LINE!" Gai yelled over everybody.

"Gai-sensei." Lee was so happy.

You could hear many people groan. Gai was going to torture them to death. Now everybody hated gym, except Lee, Sasuke, and Neji. Hinata don't really know him yet so she just shrugged.

"Alright! 30 laps around the gym! And no complaints either!"

Everybody dropped their jaws.

'_30 fuckin laps! This teacher IS CRAZY!" _Hinata let out a sad sigh.

"START!"

Everybody started running around the place. Hinata was in the middle being push. Sakura was being a bitch and saying she won't do it at all. This only made her do more. Hinata was happy to see her being torture to death. If only he had said 1,000 around the school yard. She probably might just die at around once...no just an inch. Hinata laughed to herself. Some just thought she was weird, since she's laughing for no reason. Neji got worried.

-Art class-

"Hello everyone. I'm Kureani. I'll be your art teacher for the rest of the school year."

"Do you guys know how to draw?" Ino asks.

"Not really." Velicity lied. She could draw.

"You?"

"Good at it, but not really a hobby of mines." Mimiko smiled.

"Ayane?"

Ayane sigh. She wasn't paying attention, since a red hair boy caught her attention. She kept sighing. The others looked to see who she was staring at. Then they saw him. GAARA! They hatched a plan; well Ino did and decided to tell them.

"Hey Gaara, Shikamaru! Would you like to sit with us?" Ino said sweetly.

The two just shrugged and came to their table. Gaara sat down right next to Ayane, while Shika sat next to Mimiko. This made Ayane's heart stop.

'_He-he-he's sitting next to me! THANK YOU INO! I could just die right now! Oh how I wish to hold his hand. I wonder if it's warm. He looks so DAM HOT! I think I'm gonna pass out right into his chest. Gosh it would be wonderful!' _

Hours pass and they had to talk to the person right next to them. Ino and Velicity were on the other side of the table. Mimiko talked to Shikamaru. Ayane was thinking too much to notice that Gaara was staring at her and trying to get her back to reality. He was shaking her on the shoulder. The girls couldn't help it at all. They just had to giggle at how the state Ayane was in. Gaara looked at them and they quickly went quiet.

Gaara sigh. He wasn't able to get her attention...so he did something that they didn't expect AT ALL! He...he...

**To be continue...**

**A/N: A cliff hanger. Hehehe. You have to find out in the next chapter. Lucky Ayane. I won't tell you guys at all. No...I'm not going to tell anyone about it. Stay tune and find out in my next chapter! Review if you want to find out. –Singing the last part-**


	6. Chapter 5 To Good To be a dream

**A/N: Thank you all for the review. Sorry DarkendKagome if you didn't really show up that much. You show up a lot further in the chapters. Let's just say that Kunkuro is a player. J/K this one is about Ayane though. Enjoy reading!**

**CHAPTER 5 TOO GOOD TO BE A DREAM!**

Garra sigh. He wasn't able to get her attention...so he did something that they didn't expect AT ALL! He...he...

Garra lean in and...

This made Ino, Mimiko, Velicity, and Ayane SHOCK!

He...

He...

He...

He...

He...

He...

He...

(Ha...so much he. I just can't let you guys know. Maybe this should be a really short chapter. Why don't we just end it here Kay! See ya! )

**A/n: Can't believe you actually believe me and don't even lie that you knew it along. ;p You believe me, You believe me, You believe me, You believe me, You believe me, You believe me, nanananananan. –Laughs her head off- Just kidding. Anyway I really do just want it to end right here so that you guys won't be able to know what he did to Ayane, but then you guys might get mad at me and not read it anymore. TT Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. –Sniff sniffs- Alright read on. I'm saying too much. Forgive me for lying. –Pleading with both hands and down on her knees-**

He...

DUN DUN DUN. He...

Kissed...

Her...

On...

The...

Lips...

Ayane face turn deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep red. She was also happy.

"OMG! G-Gaara!" Ino, Mimiko, and Velicity still in shock.

Everybody was staring in shock as well, because THE GAARA OF THE SAND is-is K-KISSING A GIRL! DAM THAT LUCKY, LUCKY AYANE!

Gaara moved away from Ayane. Ayane felt like fainting RIGHT AWAY! Her heart felt like stopping AND she wanted to know if it was a dream or not. She wanted someone to PINCH HER. SHE HAD TO KNOW IF IT WAS REAL OR NOT! SHE WAS GONNA GO CRAZY!

Gaara sighed. _'Well that didn't work at al-' _His thoughts got interpreted.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ayane flew out of her chair and ran to the door. She ran as fast as she could all the way to the bathroom. Everyone stare at Gaara and the open door still shock about the kiss.

"G-Gaara. Y-you just kis-kis-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-" Ino couldn't get the word kiss out of her mouth at all.

"KISSED AYANE!" Velicity scream.

"Your point is...?" Gaara became emotionless again.

"Well...you're not the type to do that AT ALL!" Mimiko was still stun. She knew a lot about him from Temari and the others.

"Whatever." He went back to being quiet. _'I only did that so she would come back to reality! It's not like I like her. Thought she would've yelled at me or something.' _

-Bathroom-

Ayane kept splashing water into her face. Over and over again. She then touched her lips and had a big smile on her face. _"He...Gaara kissed me for real! My first kiss with my crush! I can't believe he did that. I-I wonder why? Maybe he...no don't be silly. He could...no, no, no. Quit thinking that. He just did that too...argh whatever! It's just a kiss! From HIM! I gotta stop thinking to myself." _"YAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ayane had to scream of joy! "I LOVE HIM, LOVE HIM, LOVE HIM! Thank you so much GOD AND INO!" Ayane screamed again in the bathroom.

Just then the bell rang. They had to shorten the class time, since they were going to have prep rally later on.

**To be continue...**

**A/n: A short story. What did u guys think of Gaara's little kiss with Ayane? Tell me kay. By the way...guess who is going to be the next target that is going to get her little love from the guy she likes? I won't tell anyone who it is at all. Have fun guessing though. Review!**


	7. Chapter 6 Unusal Things

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. School begin so, it will take me awhile just to post the story's up. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**CHAPTER 6 UNSUAL THINGS! **

Everybody was done for the day and now was going to the prep rally. Some were happy and some thought that it's going to suck.

Hinata and the others decided to walk with each other to the gym. The guys already went on ahead of them. They didn't want to wait at all. Mostly cause of the girls and they just wanted good seats instead of sitting on the hard floor.

When they finally reached it, there were still a couple of seats left. They went and sat on it fast. They also didn't want to sit on the floor. Too bad for Sakura and her friends. They had to sit on the floor, which were dirty and smelly. They were trying to make the guys come and sit on the floor while they get to sit in there place.

Temari really wanted to kick her ass. Cause Sakura's been bothering her the whole entire day with all these stupid crap. Although she was able to get gum in her hair. They had to cut Sakura's hair to her shoulder. She made such a big deal over it and kept on blaming Temari.

Temari said that she was innocent and that why would she do that to 'POOR, POOR SAKURA.' She put on a great act. This got Sakura in detention. Temari was so happy, but felt the need to kill her some more.

Tenten went and sat beside of Neji. He just nodded his head for a yes. There were girls that were bothering him and asking him if he got's a girl yet. He wouldn't answer them. Tenten really hated it and that's why she's sitting with him. She loves making his fan girls jealous. She even held his hand. He didn't even complain about it. He actually liked it.

Mimiko and Kei sat beside of Kunkuro. Kei on the left and Mimiko on the right. Kunkuro didn't mind at all. He liked it really. Two girls at his side. He leaned back from his seat, which made him held onto the two girl's hand. Kei and Mimiko had a faint blush on their face. They smiled at Kunkuro and he smiled back at them.

Velicity and Yuri did the same as well. They sat beside of Kiba on the left and right. He letted them pat on Akamaru. They were telling him how cute Akamaru was. Kiba kept on giving those killer smiles at them and they kept on blushing. He was getting so much attention from the two, that he forgot about Akamaru, who was trying to tell him that they liked him.

Karen, Nami, and Yuki sat with Shino and Lee. Yuki rested her shoulder on Lee. He was so happy that you could see his eyes sparkle and made a fist for happiness. Nami sat next to Shino and kept on taking peeks at him, while blushing. Shino notice and ask what's wrong. Nami quickly answer, but didn't know what to say. Karen helped her out so that Shino wouldn't suspect anything at all. Nami was so glad that Karen helped her out.

Ramiel sat alone just talking to herself. She was wondering where Kabuto was. She wishes that he would sit next to her badly. She sighed. She's been sighing through the whole entire day. Why? When she first saw him...he stole her heart.

"You know...you shouldn't sigh so much." Ramiel look up to see who it was that had say that. She was in shock.

"K-Kabuto."

"May I sit here?"

"Y-yes!" She answer quickly and happily.

Kabuto smiled at her and sat down.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-no. Why do you ask?"

"Well...you sigh through the whole entire day."

"How did you know?" Ramiel was clueless.

"I was in all of your classes."

"Y-you were? How come I didn't see you?"

Kabuto laughed. This made Ramiel fell deeply into his laugh. It was harmony to her ears. She wanted to just kiss him. They talked with each other again.

Ino sat down thinking. She don't really have a lover. Then again, she use to have a crush on Shikamaru, but when she found out that Temari liked him so she backed off. Another reason was that the two were dating...secretly. They didn't tell anyone, but their friends.

Ino sigh. Then someone or 'somebody' cam hitting Ino.

Ino look to see who it was that was on her. The person was hugging her hard and she was suffocating.

"L-Let...go of...me...NARUTO!" She yell into his ear.

Naruto let go of her and sat down beside her.

"You didn't have to yell." He whine and then rubbed his ear.

"Humph. So why did you hug me?"

"Girls were chasing me. They wanted to know if I have a girlfriend or not."

Ino laughed. "That's the first time."

Naurto gave her an evil stare.

"Just kidding." Ino laughed again.

Naruto smile at Ino, because he thought her laugh was cute.

"You know...I never realize that you're cute whenever you laugh." Ino blushed when he said that. "Say..."

"Yeah?" Ino turn to face him.

"Wanna go out?"

Ino's eyes went big. "What?"

"Well you go out with me?"

Ino stare at him. She was speechless, not because she liked him or anything, but only a friend.

Naruto sigh. "Will you pretend to be my girlfriend? I don't want those girls to keep stalking me."

"Uhh..."

"Come on Ino. PLEASE!" Naruto begged.

Ino sigh. "Alright...fine."

"Thank you!"

Naruto hugged Ino again and this time kissed her on the cheek. Ino blushed. Naruto was too happy to even realize what he just did.

Temari sat next to Shikamaru. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. In return he gave her a peck on the lips. (That's WAS not like Shikamaru at all!) He didn't care what other people were saying. Temari blushed. Shikamaru HAD just kissed HER!

Ayane sat down, next to Gaara. She was still so happy from the kiss in all. She kept on blushing and staring at him. Gaara hated it.

"What!" He said coldly.

Ayane smiled at him. She didn't even answer his question at all. He got annoy. He didn't like it one bit. He sighed.

"Gaara...I...did...you kiss me because-" She got cut off by Gaara.

"No!"

She was shock to hear him say that.

"Humph. You're lying!"

"I'm not."

"I know you like me!"

"I DON'T!" He didn't even face her.

"Liar! I know you DO!"

"I said I-"

Gaara's eyes widen. He couldn't believe what Ayane just did. She WAS KISSING GAARA. THE GAARA!

She let go and was giggling. Gaara was too stunned to move. She laughs at how he was like that.

He came out of his shock and stare at her evilly. She just kept laughing. He wanted revenge! So he did the unpredictable thing. He kissed her back and moves his tongue into hers. Ayane was stun. The two kept on getting back at each other by...sighs...kissing.

Hinata saw each and everyone, that was her friends playing with the guys they liked. Most of all, she was more surprise to see Gaara and Ayane kissing eavh other so much. (_'Man can't they do anything else besides kissing!) _

Sasuke came and sat next to her. She look at him and then turn away. He looks at her and then was analyzing her. He reached out a hand and grabbed her by the shirt. His hand was on her chest.

Hinata looked at him with big eyes. She try to pull his hand away, but he didn't let go of her shirt at all.

"Move your hand!" Hinata demanded.

"You button your shirt wrong."

Hinata look at him and then her shirt. Hinata gasp. He moves away his hand from her shirt that was right on her chest.

Hinata made sure no one is watching her, which goes for Sasuke as well. She unbutton one by one while button them to the right place. Sasuke was staring. Hinata kept telling him to look away, but he didn't care. She wanted to beat him up. He could tell and smirked. She HATED him!

When she finish, she stared at Sasuke evilly.

"It's not like there was anything good to look at." _Liar, liar. It was PURE GOOD!_

She tired to find any motion in his face. There were none.

"STUPID! You are such a pervert!"

"Really. I thought all girls like me." He leans close to Hinata.

"Humph, yeah right. NOT 'ALL' girls like jerks. For example: YOU."

Sasuke chuckled. "Really? I'll bet you're gonna fall for me."

"In your dreams."

"It always has been."

Hinata twitch an eyebrow. "Why are you talking to me now? I like it better when you're not talking."

"I have my reasons. Besides...you won't be hearing my talking for awhile."

"Hmmm...just wish it was forever. It would be harmony in my ears." Hinata closed her eyes to imagine it.

Sasuke smiled evilly. He had a plan. He was interested in the Hyuuga girl for some reason. He just wanted to mess with her. He leans in closer to her until-

"SASUKE-KUN! Can I sit with you?"

"No."

"What? But Sasuke-kun."

"Leave me alone SAKURA!"

Sakura eyed Hinata. "So it was you! You're trying to take away my Sasuke-kun!"

"First of all. I don't care and I don't EVEN LIKE HTAT JERK!" Hinata said loud enough for Sasuke and Sakura to hear.

"I have my eyes on you...you ugly WHORE!"

Hinata was about to beat her when they finally begin the prep rally.

They talked about many things and other useless things. (A/N: Don't want to write what they're going to talk about. If I do...it would be boring. –Sighs-)

"We would like three people up here. Would like to try?" The girl speak into the microphone.

She came up to the people. There were a lot of hands up. She than choose 3 people in the front row. Some went 'Aw man!' and the others 'Like I care!"

Hinata, Sasuke, and...Sakura stood in front of everyone annoy, mostly Hinata and Sasuke. Sakura was blowing kisses to everybody.

Sakura was place on the left, Sasuke in the middle, and Hinata on the right. The instructor told them to do what she said. The lights kept on flickering. People were having trouble seeing.

Then the whole entire lights went off. People were screaming and some didn't care. Sasuke decided to take advantage of this...and so did Sakura. Hinata wasn't sure if she liked this or not.

Sakura held on to Sasuke saying she's all scare and for him to protect her. Sasuke kept trying to get her off of him. She was holding to his right arm tight. This is making things worser by the minute.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**A/N: Hope yall like that. Made it long so that I can be forgiven.-cries-sigh- I'm really sorry if I haven't been updating. School started and all so I won't be able to post up fast. Please bear with me kay. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7 Together

**A/N: Oh thank you all for the reviews! I'm really glad to hear from you all. Since some people are asking when will Hinata beat Sakura up...I decided too...I won't say it so... you guys will just have to read to find out. And THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE WHO WANTED TO BE IN MY FIC. Although some of you won't be able to show up just yet. I'm saving you guys for later. But don't worry. You'll all get your chance in the spot light. I want everybody to be with the person that they like. But it's still a SasuHina story and I SITLL NEED VOTES ON WHO SHOULD HAVE KIBA AND KUNKURO! I CAN'T CHOOSE AT ALL AND PLEASE OH PLEASE HELP ME! -Cries and on her knees begging hard- **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I need people to VOTE!**

**CHAPTER 7 Together**

"LET GO OF ME SAKURA!" Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke-kun...I need you to protect me!" She whined.

Hinata could still see them and try to move away, but Sasuke held onto her elbow tight. She kept trying to get his hand off, but he wouldn't even budge when Sakura kept hanging on his arm. Hinata then thought of something.

She bit on his hand hard, but he didn't even move his hand. Truely...Sasuke wanted to scream out loud, but held it in. He just couldn't do it. He kinda got annoy and mad at the same time. Reasons: One. Cause of Sakura. Two. Cause of Sakura...and well...he's ruinning his plan. Then...he had an idea to let Sakura let go of him.

"Sakura?"

"Yes my sweetHEART?"

"Can you let go of my hand so that I could you know...to you?"

"Really my Sasuke? ALRIGHT THEN!"

Hinata was disgusted. The two were going to make out in the DARK!

Sakura let go of his arm and prepare herself. She puckers up her lips and waited. The kiss never came. So she asks what's taking him so long.

"Just let me get ready." He said sweetly.

"Oh Sasuke."

Hinata was getting disgusted by every second whenever they were talking about kissing.

"Ready Sakura?"

"Yes!"

"Then come closer to me." He said in a sexy voice.

"Oh Sasuke."

Sakura got closer to him and which was a bad thing. She bumps into his back instead of his front. This made him fall...hard...onto Hinata.

Hinata gasp when she felt something fell on top of her.

When the lights finally came back on...everybody quiet down and were surprise to see what they saw in front of them.

Hinata had her eyes open wide along with Sasuke...who was trying to look stun as well. She didn't even move.

On the other hand...Sasuke was having his time...kissing her hard. He pressed his lips on her. She could fell it and was getting annoy of his stupidity. She pushes him off of her.

She got up and was about to get him, when Sakura spoke up.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU KISS MY SASUKE-KUN! HE BELONGS TO ME! YOU LITTLE...UGLY WHORE. HE WOULD NEVER KISS YOU IN A MILLION YEAR AND YOU TRIED TO KISS HIM! I BET YOU EVEN PLOT ALL OF THIS. YOU...LITTLE FUCKER!" Sakura kept on swearing on and on.

Then Sakura decided to say something that will get Hinata angry. She talked about her family and started saying some bad things about them. And telling that her family is stupid and blah blah blahyatta yatta. You understand.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY!"

Hinata came running towards Sakura and dragged her down to the ground. She started hitting Sakura and pulling on her hair. Sakura also fought back, but Hinata's punches were hard and furious.

Guys were all cheering and all, while some just sat and watch the fight. Temari, Ino, Tenten, Ayane, Velicity, Yuki, Yuri, Karen, Mimiko, Kei, Nami, and Ramiel were cheering Hinata on. (So much name that I have to remember. I can't remember them all.-sighs- I have to write down...well look at all of the information on microsoft.)

Temari and the others were so much into it. Shikamaru and and the other guys were cheering from the inside, except Naruto, Lee and Kiba. They were cheering out so loud. Some guys and girls were cheering on for Sakura. Since they thought she was so pretty and all of these other stupid reasons that I don't want to explain...well I just don't want to since I'll get all angry and stuff. -Twitching already-

Hinata was so angry that she kept on trying to strangle Sakura. She was so angry. Sakura on the other hand were trying to attack back. She also ripped part of Hinata's clothes off. It showed part of her chest. This made some guys roar and whistle. Neji and Sasuke were kinda impress to see Hinata like this...well mostly Neji, since he never saw his cousin like this.

The teachers were kinda...well didn't really stop the fight. Kakashi was still reading his little porn book until the fight caught his eyes. The other teachers were trying to pull Hinata off of Sakura, but she was killing Sakura hard.

Sakura had many many scars on her. In Hinata's eyes...there were only to kill Sakura. Hinata was strangling her and...well just beating her up good. The fight was really intense. The teachers stop and watched. They were getting into it.

About an hour or later...the fight finally stop. The teachers had to get Hinata off from Sakura, when Tsunade came in and saw what was happening. Hinata and Sakura got detention.

Neji came to help Hinata up and glare at Sasuke. He had kissed Hinata by...pure accident. Yeah right...more like did it on purpose. Although he did enjoy the fight.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Here."

Neji took off his jacket and put it around Hinata, since some parts of her body were expose. He took her to ther nurse and put some ointment on her.

Hinata said she'll do it herself, but he said no.

"Ouch...that hurt's nii-san."

"Don't call me that."

"But nii-san...it sounds much better than your name."

Neji was about to hit her on her head, when Hinata closed her eyes. He stop near her head.

Neji sighed. "You know that I'm not going to hit you."

"I know...but...It's just that I missed you ever since we moved. I wanted to talk with you many times, but I just couldn't you know."

"I missed you as well, but I didn't have time to."

"You were calling Tenten eh?"

"NO." Neji blushed.

"You just blush."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did nii-san."

"No."

"Yes."

Neji tackle her, well more like tickle her. They use to do that when they were little. Hinata laughed so much by tickling her on the sides. Hinata tried to tickle him back, but he didn't laugh or anything.

"You're no fun. You won't even laugh when I tickle you." Hinata pouted.

Neji laughed. "I've grown out of it."

"Humph."

Neji smiled. "Is there something that's bothering you?"

"No, but I just wanted to say thank you Neji." Hinata lean in and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed again.

"You look cute whenever you are soft to people. You should keep on being like that. I want to become a sister-in-law whenever YOU marry TENTEN."

He raised a brow. "Sweet talk? I don't think so."

"I know you will."

"Whatever. Let's get outta here and go home."

"Mm."

Hinata got off from her seat and walked to the door. Neji opened it and there lay all of her friends lying on the ground from listening to Neji and Hinata's little conversation.

"Idiots."

Hinata laughed. Then she saw Sasuke smirking at her. She gave him a disgusting look and then turn away to see the others. They were all falling on top of each other again. Gaara was...well...he was near the door, but Ayane dragged him down with her...so he's on top of her now and the others were on top of them. They were killing them. Gaara had to yell so that they would get off of him, but the real reason was...well...he didn't want Ayane to get hurt because he or they were squeezing him...and he just didn't like the position they were in.

As they all finally got off of each other, they kept laughing for no apparent reason. Hinata told them to go home, since she has detention. Neji said he'll wait, but Hinata insisted him on going home and that she'll just come home whenever she's out of detention.

"Neji?"

"Yes."

"Can...you...um...uh...you...know...well...I..." Hinata sigh.

Neji chuckled at her struggle to say it. "Don't worry. I'll tell your father that you're staying after school to help out and all."

"Oh THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Hinata came and hugged Neji tight.

This got everybody off guard. Of course Sasuke didn't really care of anything, but just raise an eyebrow.

"Hi-Hinata." Neji blushed again.

"I'm so sorry Neji." Hinata let go of him and smiled at him. She was really close to him.

He sigh. "You are still a kid."

Hinata pouted. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"That you're sitll a kid that just don't give a care to the world."

"LIAR!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Kid."

"Am NOT!"

"Too."

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP ALREADY!" Tenten got in between them. "YOU TWO SOUND LIKE A COUPLE OF KIDS!"

"AM NOT!" Neji and Hinata yelled at the same time and then stare at each other.

"STOP COPYING ME! I SAID STOP IT!" Neji and Hinata stare at each other angerily.

Then Hinata and Neji started laughing...well Neji just chuckle. The others look at them weird.

"Why are they laughing?" Ino asked Naruto and the others. They all just shrugged.

Hinata stopped laughing and wiped a tear away from her face. Neji also stop as well. The two look at each other and smile.

"Okay...that was weird." Velicity crossed her arms.

"Sorry. Me and Neji use to do this when we were little. So...we just did it for fun."

"Oh...so you guys decided to do it?" Ramiel still confuse.

"Yeah."

"Well...see ya guys tomorrow." Ramiel went away raising a hand.

"Yeah me too. Gotta go." Velicity left.

"Ditto." Karen ran after Velcity.

"Me too." Mimiko left.

"Same here." Kei also left.

"Yeah...I gotta head home." Nami left with Kei.

"Yep." Yuki also left.

"Bye." Yuri went after them.

"Well I also have to go. Bye guys." Ayane left them.

"..." Gaara also went.

"See ya." Kunkuro left to catch up with Gaara.

"Bye." Shikamaru left.

"Bye Hinata." Temari left with Shikamaru.

"See ya Hinata-chan!" Naruto waved a good bye.

"Bye." Ino left with Naruto.

"I take my leave." Lee ran off hoping to catch up with Yuki.

"Have fun in detention." Kiba smile and then left.

"See you tomorrow Hinata." Tenten left the place.

"Hn." Sasuke also left.

Neji turn to face Hinata. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright then. I'll leave."

"Bye Neji."

Neji wave a good bye and left the place. He met Tenten outside the gate. She was waiting until he came out. It was very cold outside too.

"Sorry to kept you waiting."

"It's okay."

"Here." Neji put his jacket around Tenten. "You must been cold."

"Not really."

"I can see you shivering."

"Okay...I was a bit cold."

He gave her a look.

"Alright. I was cold."

"I knew it."

"Whatever."

He laughed. He wrapped his arms around her. "I hope this will keep you warm."

"It's working."

"Tenten."

"Yeah?" She turn to face Neji.

He leaned down to her. She knew where this was going so she closed her eyes. There lips touched each other so softly. The kiss was so tender to them, but Neji will never admit that. When the part from each other Neji said something to Tenten.

"Tenten?"

"Yes Neji?"

"I..."

"This sucks!" Hinata complained.

"Well...if you haven't started that stupid fight we wouldn't be here in the first place." Sakura crossed her arms.

"ME? YOU started the stupid fight and HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY!"

"I KNOW it's true."

"YOU know my ass BiTcH!"

"Why YOU LITTLE."

They were about to start another fight when they heard footsteps outside. The two knew it was the teacher and sat quietly pretending to do whatever they were told to do awhile ago.

"I see that you two are making progess here." Kakashi sat on the desk.

"Yes sir." The two didn't want to answer.

"Well than...let me have your papers so that I can be on my way home."

The two gave him their papers and head out. Sakura and Hinata were staring at each other angerily. They wanted to have another fight, but might get in trouble when they get home.

Sakura turn to a left, while Hinata kept on going straight. They gave each other another glance before going on.

When they were out of sight...Hinata begin to wonder to herself.

"It's so peaceful. Nothing can go wrong."

"You sure about that?"

Hinata stop in her track. She was frozen. She wish it was just her imagination that was talking to her and not the person she hope to see. She turn around to see if that person was there. She didn't see anyone at all.

"Must've been my imagination." Hinata turn around to bump into something or someone. She look up at the tall figure. "S-SA-S-S-S-SA-S-S-S-SA-S-S-S-S-SA-S-S-S-S-S-SA-SASUKE!" Hinata finally was able to say his name.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here!" Hinata demanded.

"To see the person who kissed me."

"I DID NOT! You did that on purpose!"

"Hn."

"DON'T YOU HN. ME! YOU ARE SUCH AN..."

Hinata couldn't speak at ALL! She was FROZEN! She didn't even move. She was too shock to even to anything again.

Why?

Cause...

Sasuke decided that he could do anything if he wanted too.

He kissed her. He moved his tounge inside of her mouth. She couldn't believe what he was doing. She struggle for him to let her go. He held onto her right hand hard and held her neck hard as well. He was having fun doing this to her.

Hinata on the other hand didn't like it one bit. She couldn't get him to let her go so...she...

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**A/N: Hahahaha. Cliff hanger. I didn't want to do this, but I couldn't help it. And sorry to those that I promise too. I know I said that you'll be in this chapter, but turns out it'll be in the next one or 9. I am so sorry, but don't worry. You'll come really soon so be patient. Again I'm really really sorry. -On her knees to be forgiven-**


	9. Chapter 8 Whoa

**A/N: I'm still planning to see where the new characters will come in. I can't make up my mind yet so be patient k? Oh yeah by the way. VOTE! I STILL NEED VOTING FROM YOU GUYS. IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER HOW THEY'RE LIKE THAN CHECK IT OUT IN CHAPTER 2 AND 3. I DON'T CARE IF YOU DECIDED TO VOTE FOR YOURSELF UNLESS I GET VOTES. AND...there might be someone else who might fight over Kunkuro with you two girls. You know who I'm talking too. But don't worry. If the two...Kei, Velicity, Yuri, and Mimiko (which ever one gets to be with the two don't have ta worry) of you didn't get to be with Kiba and Kunkuro you guys will eventually get someone similar to them k.**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own Naruto at all. **

**CHAPTER 8 Whoa**

Sasuke decided that he could do anything if he wanted too.

He kissed her. He moved his tounge inside of her mouth. She couldn't believe what he was doing. She struggle for him to let her go. He held onto her right hand hard and held her neck hard as well. He was having fun doing this to her.

Hinata on the other hand didn't like it one bit. She couldn't get him to let her go so...she...

She...decided to bit his lips hard. He let go, since it hurts. It didn't bleed or anything, it just hurts.

"Thats what you get for kissing me you stupid jerk!" Hinata stick her tounge out.

"Hm...really. I thought you enjoyed it. I mean you didn'y even do anything when I kissed you."

"That's because you got me off guard."

"I don't think so."

"Whatever I'm leaving."

Hinata left Sasuke alone, but he followed Hinata like a lost puppy.

"Stop following me."

"I'm not following you. I live this way."

"Sure _you_ do." Hinata said sarcasticly.

"Right."

When they reached Hinata's house, Sasuke gave her a quick kiss on the lip. Hinata was going to kill him later on. Sasuke gave a slight chuckle. And too Hinata's surprise, Sasuke DOES live right next door to her.

_'Dam! He lives right beside of me. That means he could bother me all he wants. Welll that's not going to happen.' _

Hinata open the gate door wondering what she should do. It was already 11:00 and didn't realize how late she was.

She open the door and turn on the lights to see an angry father sitting on the couch. It made her jump a little, since her father did scare the hell out of her.

"Dad."

"You're late!"

"I'm sorry, but I had an assigment due tomorrow."

"And you couldn't do this at home?"

"We're can't bring the books home."

"I see. Next timt DON'T be late."

"Yes Sir."

Hiashi went upstairs to get some sleep. Hinata went and ate before washing and sleeping. She ate bread with chicken. She wasn't that hungry, since during lunch, she ate a lot.

After eating, she went and took a shower and head stright to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about today's kiss. That was her first kiss from a guy. Hinata wasn't sure if she could fall asleep that night.

NEXT MORING CAME AND Hinata did her usaual rotinue. She wakes up, take a shower, get dress, go downstairs to eat blah blah blah. You get the point.

"How was school Hanabi?" Hinata pour her cereal.

"Well...I guess it wasn't that bad. I met Konohamaru again."

"REALLY? You have been missing him for so long now. Have you told him that you liked him?"

"What?" Hanabi blushed. "I don't like him like that. He's just a friend."

"Sure...friends."

"Hinata!"

"Just kidding. But you should tell him that you like him."

"I...I..-"

Just then the phone rang. Hinata went to pick it up. Hanabi was relief.

"Hello."

"Is Hinata there?"

"You're talking to her. Why?"

"Hinata it's me!"

"Uh...do I know you?"

"How could you forget your one and only friend!"

"One and only, shouldn't you say two?"

"Uh...is someone else there?"

"Oh sorry. You forgot your two best friends!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you so bye."

"Hinata WAIT!"

"It's us, Izumi and Rynx!"

"Izumi and Rynx." Hinata repeated the names over and over againg until she finally rememebers. "IZUMI, RYNX!" Hinata squeal.

"FINALLY."

"Sorry if I forgot. I made these new friends and well you know."

"Yeah I understand."

"Don't you mean 'WE' understand?"

"Whatever."

"So...how come you guys finally decided to call now huh!" Hinata demanded.

"You know that school you're going to."

"Yeah."

"Well...Rynx and I are both in it now!"

"We got our parents to get us to your school so that we can be with each other again."

"YEAH!"

"Where should we meet?"

"Where are you guys?" Hinata asked.

"Um...we kinda got lost, but we're outside this one no two big building or houses. The color of the house are white-ish baby blue, while the other one is tan with some teal to it."

"Hey! That's my house and another house."

"Which one are you-"

"The white one with blue!" Hinata answer quickly.

"Can we come in?"

"Hell no."

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Casue I'm coming out!"

"Then we'll wait here then."

"Like we can go anywhere."

"Urggh."

"I'm gonna hang up now."

"BYE!" All three said to each other and hang up.

"Bye Hanabi!"

"Who was that?"

"Izumi and Rynx."

"REALLY? Man I missed them. They were like sisters to me."

"They're outside. Wanna come?"

"Of course! Let's go!"

Hinata and Hanabi race each other out of the house to meet Izumi and Rynx. They were very happy to know that they are here.

"IZUMI, RYNX!"

Hinata and Hanabi shouted when they were out of the gate. Izumi and Rynx also said their name and went running to them. They all hugged each other.

"Man you guys look different." Rynx hugged Hanabi.

"You guys too." Hanabi hugged her back.

"How long has it been?" Izumi was still hugging Hinata.

"I think...um...uh..."

"4 YEARS!" They all shouted.

"I can't believe its been that long."

"Me too."

"Can you guys keep it down?"

The four girls turn to see who it was. Hinata just hated it.

"Wow he's cute." Rynx came and took a look.

"He sure is." Izumi also did the same thing.

"Yeah...but not as cute as Konohamaru." Hanabi wishper the last part to herself, but apparently Hinata heard it.

"I don't think he's cute AT ALL!"

"Really Hinata, do you always say that whenever someone was too compliment you?"

"Only from the likes of YOU!"

"You two know each other?" Izumi, Rynx, and Hanabi look at Hinata.

"He's in my class and a very annoying person to me."

"You two look like a cute couple. Don't you agree Izumi?"

"Sure do."

"See, even they agree." Sasuke smirked.

Hinata stare at him angerily. "Come on guys it's time for us to go!"

"But Hinata." The three whine.

"I said-"

"Sasuke."

They all look to see a guy coming towards them. Izumi squinted her eyes to see him clearly.

"Sasuke you forgot this."

"Thanks bro."

"Bro?"

"Who are these?"

"Girls from school."

"Fan girls?"

"Friends excpt the one in purple hair. She's my girlfriend."

"What?" Hinata scream it out.

Itachi laughed. Sasuke looked at his brother evilly.

"Hi, my names Izumi." Izumi held out a hand to Itachi.

"Itachi." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You are a lovely one."

This made here cheeks go pink. "T-hank you."

Rynx and Hinata stare at each other. They knew that Izumi is in love with Sasuke's bro, becasue she only stutter when ever she's in love. They started giggling, which made them look at them.

"Come on. Let's go to school." Hinata put her hands behind her head.

"Y-yeah sure." Izumi didn't want to let go of Itachi's hand yet, but had to.

"S-see ya."

"You two my sweet."

"Ha-ha-ha." Izumi laughed nervously and shyly.

"See ya guys!" Rynx waved good bye.

"Come on!" Hinata demanded. She didn't want to stay any longer and stare at Sasuke and her friend trying her best to not stutter.

When they were farther away, Itachi turn to face Sasuke and gave him a smile.

"What!"

"You like that girl."

"Yeah right. I'm just messing around with her. Like hell I would fall for that girl. I'm just using her until I actually find a better looking one."

"Surprise to see my baby bro playing around with girls."

"Whatever. It's not like you do that too. You already broken 399 girls heart already and this'll be your 400 one if you decided to date her."

"She's a cute looking girl. She has a nice body and a big chest too."

"You're digusting. I don't know how they keep falling for you whenever you keep on playing with their hearts."

"I have my reasons and good looks."

"Sooner or later you're going to fall in love with a girl."

"Sure." Itachi said sacarstic tone.

"Whatever."

Sasuke left his brother. He didn't want to hear his brother talk about all of these stupid nonsense. He just didn't really like the idea of his brother playing with girls heart, but would never admit it. He just wanted to find someone that'll suit him and not any of his FAN GIRLS OR A CERTAIN PINK HAIR GIRL THAT KEEPS CHASING HIM UNTIL HE'S DEAD. Shiver went down his spine just thinking about it made him unease.

"Sooo. You like him don't you?" Rynx grin at Izumi.

"Of course not!"

"Sure." Hinata said sarcasticly.

"I'm saying the truth."

"Then why were you stuttering?"

"Well...I just wanted too."

"Right." Hanabi smiled.

"Whatever, can we change the subject?"

"NO!" All three yelled.

"Gosh!"

"So...if you dated him...it'll be your...300. I mean since you dated 299 people aready and you haven't really kissed any of them."

"I couldn't really feel any connection with them at all. I mean they all just wanted to date me cause of my...you know and other reasons. I hate that."

"You're a player, but not a slut though. I'm just glad that you're not a slut to begin with." Rynx smiled at the sky.

"What is that so suppose to mean?"

"That you're a good friend whenever we need you."

"Aww...Thank you." Izumi hugged Rynx.

"Well...this is my stop so see ya guys!"

"BYE HANABI!" The three yell.

The girls waved good bye and went. They were also getting late so they rushed to school even though they still had time, but Hinata wanted to show them around and introduce them to her friends.

As they got closer, Hinata spotted every single one of her friends hanging around the big oak tree that Neji had dragged her too. She dragged her two best friends to them quick. She didn't even stop when the ball flew over to them. Somehow they mange to go by without even getting hurt.

"NEJI, TENTEN, YOU GUYS!" Hinata shouted over to them.

They all turn to look towards Hinata's direction to see that she was dragging two girls by the hand with her. One had her hair up in a ponytail. She had blue hair, but when in the sun you could see some blue hair. She also had midnight blue eyes. She was wearing a knee length capri pant with a purple tank top. The other girl had black hair and brown eyes. Her clothing were all black and it looked nice on her. They were also surprise that they didn't get hurt when they cross the soccer field.

"Hinata who's your friends?" Neji was staring hard at the two undentify girls.

"These two are my good old friends. Their names are Izumi and Rynx." Hinata point to the two so that they'll know who is who.

"Rynx, Izumi meet my friends. This here is Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Ino, Ayane, Ramiel, Choji, Kunkuro, Temari, Shino, Lee, Velicity, Karen, Yuki, Yuri, Mimiko, Kei, Tenten, Nami, Naurto, Sasuke, and my cousin Neji." Hinata again had to point to each and every single person that was there and then she remember saying Sasuke's name. She turn to face Sasuke. "How did you-?"

"I took the short cut."

"But How?"

"Short cut."

"Hi." Rynx came up to Choji.

"Huh...oh hi."

"Your name is Choji right?"

"Yes."

"You're cute. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Eh..." Everybody looked at Rynx weird, even Choji.

"You like Choji?" Ino bursted it out."

"Well...no...I'm just asking?" Rynx blushed.

"Choji isn't really into girls. He's more into karate and archery classes." Ino said it out.

"Really? Casue I'm into those kind of things. I can't believe that they have it here."

"Same here." Choji smiled at Rynx.

"Is she just making that up?" Tenten lean to Hinata and asked her.

"No. Rynx is really into those kinda things. If you go into her room, you'll see all these trophy and medals."

"Really? You should see Choji's."

"I never knew that about him. He doesn't seem the kind-of type to be doing those kinda things."

"Trust me."

"Come on guys. Let's go inside." Izumi announced.

"Yeah let's go. It's getting hot out here." Ayane stretch her arms.

They large group headed inside the building and went straight to homeroom. It turns out that they all have the same classes with each other so they'll just take them there.

"So...do you guys have any enemies around here?" Izumi asked.

"Well...ther-"

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled out.

Everybody sigh, except some guys and the two new girls. They didn't understand why they sigh for.

"Sasuke-kun how was your day? Did you miss me?" Sakura bent down to kiss him on the cheek, but he didn't let her.

"Would you go away Sakura and leave us alone!" Temari demanded.

"Why should Me?"

"You mean 'I' dumbo." Hinata corrected Sakura.

"Whatever Bitch."

"Hey don't you call my friend a bitch, bitch." Izumi defended Hinata.

"You got a problem?" Sakura made a 'Let's see what you got face'.

"OH I'll SHOW YOU ALRIGHT!" Izumi was about to attack when Rynx held her back.

"You don't wanna get in trouble on your first day here."

"Urghh. Fine!"

"Humph. See you my love!" Sakura gave a good bye kiss...well more like a blow kiss and then left.

"What a bitch." Karen said out loud which she didn't mean to.

"Who was that anyway?" Rynx asked.

"Sakura. I most and hateful enemy. We hate her a lot and she keeps coming just to bother Sasuke and she's getting on our nerves."

"Tell me about it. She got on my nerve right away."

"Well...it seems that there are two more to join our club." Temari chuckled.

"Club?" The two asked.

"Well since none of us like her so we just started a club about a 'Sakura haters club'."

"Neat." Izumi smiled.

Then they all started talking about their personality and who they like and all of those other stuff.

"Alright class settles down!" Kakashi came early for the first time. Which is amazing to everyone.

"It seems that today Kabuto can't make it today so...there is someone else filling in for him. Please come in."

The person walked in and shocked the group and made all of the other girls moan. The person stare straight at everybody with a smile on his face. Sasuke thought he was going to kill that person.

"Class this is..."

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**A/N: Hahaha. Another cliffhanger. It seems that I'm liking this cliffie. I'm might just keep doing this. Maybe I'm making the chapters too long. I'm might have to shorten it. What do you guys think? Maybe, but don't forget to VOTE ON WHO SHOULD HAVE KIBA AND KUNKURO! SHOULD IT BE MIMIKO OR KEI FOR KUNKURO. VELICITY OR YURI FOR KIBA. PLEASE HELP CHOOSE! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL WHO SHOULD BE WITH WHO! IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER HOW THEY ARE THEN CHECK IT OUT IN CHAPTER 2 I THINK. -v**


	10. Chapter 9 What and What?

**A/N: So much reviews! And I am so sorry that I haven't been updating soon. School is such a pain. I hate it! I don't want homework at all.-Cries- I hope you guys can wait and all. Also, there will be two more new character and that WILL be all of the characters left. NO MORE CHARACTERS! Too much for me to remember. And don't forget to vote. Also...she will be trying to win Kabuto's heart as will. So PLEASE VOTE! If you don't get them then, you guys will get someone similar to them okay. So please help. I let you guys know how much vote I got so far by the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**CHAPTER 9 WHAT AND WHAT!**

"Class this is..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxx

xx

x

-Man I don't even want to let you guys know who it is! But have to.-

"Orochimaru." (Fool you guys didn't I?-Laughs evilly-)

Orochimaru smiled at them again. It made some girls blush. (O.o Creepy)

"This...is...creepy...and weird." Hinata whisper it to Ayane.

"Tell me about it."

"Class this is one of our new teacher."

"Kakashi, I need to speak with Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Alright then."

Sasuke got up from his seat and head down the stairs. Sasuke's eyes were kinda twitching. He didn't like this one bit. Orochimaru...may be 'cute' to SOME girls, but some thought he was just plain creepy. Then they left the room.

"So teach. Who's the person taking Kabuto's place?" Naruto ask standing up from his seat.

"His name is-"

"Yo Kakashi. Here's your book. I found it in the hallway."

A guy with dark brown or black hair came walking in. His hair was tied back and he had white skin. His clothing were orange one piece jumpsuit, utlity belt around waist and for some reason a huge knife strapped and shiethed on his left shoulder. He also wore some dark sunglasses inside. Just like Shino!

"Wingz." Kakashi greeted.

"Wingz?" Some of the student yelled out.

"Yeah he's- Kakashi didn't get to finish his sentence.

"So HE'S the subsitute?" Naruto yelled out.

"No he's-" Kakashi got cut off again.

"Man he sure is ugly-looking!" Sakura spoke out. Some agrees could be heard and some mummers.

Hinata thought that was just rude. She wanted to pounce on Sakura AGAIN! So she decided to say something.

"HEY! Dont' be rude to him!" Hinata yell to everybody in the room, and it suprised everyone, but espically Wingz.

"Humph. So I guess the SLUT like him."

"Why YOU LITTLE-"

Neji stopped Hinata, before she gets into trouble again. Hinata stare at Neji for awhile and sigh. She decide to just drop it.

"Class, class. Settle down. Wingz is our new janitor. He's-" Kakashi got cut off AGAIN!

"Janitor?" Sakura snicker. "Humph. He EVEN matches being one!" Sakura started laughing.

"SHUT THE HELL UP SAKURA!" Ino, Temari, Kei, Ayane, Velicity, Ramiel, Mimiko, Karen, Yuki, Yuri, Tenten, Izumi, Nami, and Rynx yell from their seats.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"WE SAID TOO-" They didn't get to finish their sentence.

"BE QUIET!"

Kakashi made sure he made it loud and clear. Everybody went quiet and didn't talk any more. This was the first time they heard Kakashi yelled at them.

Kakashi cleared his throut. "As I was saying, Wingz is our new janitor. Show him respect!" Kakashi demanded.

"Yes sir." Everybody replied.

"Well...then. I'm off to clean. See ya Kakashi."

Wingz waved a good by and left the classroom. He walked in silence, caring a smile on his face.

"Maybe...a thank you towards those girls later on."

"Alright now. Let's begin our asignment."

Some begin to groan. They didn't want any homework.

Kakashi just smiled. "This is a project that you have to be paired up."

"What!" Everybody yelled except Sakura and her three stupid friends.

"This stinks!" Hinata flop down on her chair.

"Not really. We could be pair up with each other." Ino sat down.

"Yeah." Velicity join in.

"It would be great if we got pair up with Hinata. Right Izumi?" Rynx smiled.

Izumi nodded her head. "Right."

"Hopefully none of us get Sasuke." Hinata laugh at the thought of it.

"Yeah." They all agree.

"I bet that every single one of you guy's are going to be paried up with your guys." Hinata smirked at them.

This made all the girls blush just thinking about it. They all looked away. Hinata had another smirk on her face.

"Alright class. You would be pair up with 2, 3, or 4 people, BUT I'm choosing." Everybody sigh.

-6 minutes pass-

"Velcity, Yuri, and kiba."

_"Yes! Score!" _Velicity and Yuri cheered happily in their minds.

_"Right on. Two girls." _Kiba patted Akamaru.

"Ayane and Gaara."

_"Yeahhhhhh! I get to be with Gaara!" _Ayane cheered and hugged herself.

Gaara sighed. This wasn't what he had expected at all.

"Rynx and Choji."

_"Me with a cutie. This is going to be fun." _Rynx laughed to herself.

_"I guess so." _Choji stared at Rynx. _"She's cute when she laughs. Wait. What am I saying."_ Choji was hitting himself.

"Karen and Fiorlla."

_"Who's Fiorlla? I wonder if she's new, but then again, I don't really pay attention." _Karen searched the room with her eyes to find the girl.

_"I'm not going to be with Kunkuro. I gues it's okay."_ The girl in with waist-long brown hair, and with orchid eyes said sadly. She likes to wear kind off baggy clothes for some odd reason her hair is in pig-tails when not at school, but she wears her hair in two buns

at the side of her head with some hair down.

"Nami and Shino."

_"I GET TO BE WITH SHINO! I hope he doesn't think that I'm weird or anything." _Nami check herself.

_"Nami." _He look at her. _"What is she doing?" _Shino wasn't so sure if he wanted to be with her, but it's either her or the others. So he would rather choose her instead.

"Yuki and Lee."

_"I get to be with my Lee-kun!" _Yuki shot her hands up in victory.

_"Yuki my love! The power of youth never fells and the power of love!"_ Lee had tears in his eyes.

"Kei, Mimiko, and Kunkuro."

_"Alright! Score!" _Kei jumped happily.

_"Me with Kunkuro. This is the life!"_ Mimiko clapped happily.

"Ramiel you will be pair up with Kabuto when he come's back this afternoon, becasue he's also working on a project like this."

Ramiel gasped. _"Me with KUNKURO! I hope I don't do anything dumb in front of him. My gosh if I did. I am so gonna kill myself!" _Ramiel held her hands together like she was going to pray to god.

"Sasuke and Hinata."

"What!" Hinata and Sakura screamed.

"And Sakura, Tomiko, Luchia, and Rinia."

"THIS CAN'T BE! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE WITH MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled from her seat.

"YEAH! WHY CAN'T SHE BE WITH HIM? AND WHY CAN'T I BE WITH SOMEONE ELSE?" Hinata demanded.

Everybody looked at her. Sasuke raised a brow and then smirked. He had a very, very evil plan for her that had just popped into his head. Hinata sigh and turn her head to see Sasuke smirking evilly. She really, really hated that look on his face. She knew that this wasn't going to be a good thing.

"Alright class."

"Wait!" Rynx yelled.

"What?"

"What about Izumi? She doesn't have a partner yet?"

"I must've miss her. She can be-" Kakashi was cut off.

The door slammed open. The person came into view and made everyone gasp and girls blush. This was weird.

"Sorry I'm late." Came a person with a---

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**A/N: Hehehe. Another cliffie. Let's see who you guys think it is this time. -Grins- I just love cliffies. But don't worry. Next chapter (I think) won't have cliffies unless I decided to put one. I haven't really decided yet. Next chapter will tell about everybody. SasuHina's part will be last. Why? Because I want to talk about the others first and SasuHina part last so that it'll be more...you know. So the next chapter might be very long unless I decided to put it on the one after. What do you guys think? And yes you'll get to know the new people. Also here are the votes that I have so far. (There will also be another person fighting for Kunkuro. You all just love to see me beg for votes)**

**Votes for who gets Kiba:**

**Yuri Velicity FOR KIBA**

**3 5**

**MIMIKO KEI and Firolla FOR KUNKURO**

4 3

Whoever reaches 15 votes get the guy, and they will have someone similar to the guys that didn't get them. Please do vote. By the way **Cliquequeen37, **WHO do you like? Choose someone that hasn't been pick yet. Please!TT


	11. Chapter 10 New peps again

**A/N: OH THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALL. I am terribly sorry for the latest update. I've been busy with school and chores. I was in writers block as well. I lost all of my ideas for this story, but I had ideas for my other stories. But I finally got it ideas on the 3rd of October. I couldn't update until today since I had to write it and type it. Why? Because I couldn't get on the computer yet so I wrote it and then type it. Get it? Good. If not, oh well. Anyway, I decided to update all of my stories on the very same day. I'm also working on a new story which I don't plan to update it yet until I finish these stories or if I change my mind and update it then yeah. It's updated. I**

**Disclaimer: As always...I DON'T OWN NARUTO AT ALL! -Clears throat-**

**Chapter 10 New peps again**

"Sorry I'm late." Came a person with a low voice.

"You are?" Kakashi looked at him.

"Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi."

"A Uchiha. You're Sasuke brother? Am I correct?"

"Humph. Yeah." Itachi closed his eyes.

When he turns to the class, all of the girls squealed and whisper it to each other. Mimiko was mimicking all of the girls. Temari them all started laughing at Mimiko and her expressions. The girls couldn't believe how HOT Sasuke's bro is. Izumi started blushing. She was happy to see him again. Hinata and Rynx notice and started giggling. The gang looked at them crazy. Naruto asked them why they are giggling. Hinata and Rynx told them about Izumi's crush on Sasuke's brother. This made Sasuke twitched. Izumi didn't even hear what they were even talking about.

Itachi just smiled sweetly at everyone in the room except Sasuke. He was smirking at him. Sasuke growled at Itachi for just being here. Itachi turn his head to meet with Izumi. He gave her a killer smirk. Izumi started blushing madly. She turn away quick to hide it, but he saw it and even smirked more. Hinata and the girls were laughing at what had just happened. Izumi didn't even show her face to anyone.

"Oh yes, one more thing as well." Everybody looked at Kakashi. "Natsuko, you're with Eji." (Hahaha. In case you guys are wondering where the name Eji is from, think about it. I'll tell you at the end of this chapter.)

The girl named Natsuko blushed. She had long lavender hair that passed her butt. Her eyes were ice-blue and a shy one too. The guy had brown hair and black eyes. His hair was long and short, so you can say in the middle. He's very quiet and whenever you talk to him, he would just say something rude or ignore you, but unless you know him well than he would speak to you, and he gives you the cold stare if you did something wrong to him. He's like Neji in a way.

"Natsuko? When was she in our class?" Rynx wondered.

"We JUST came here Rynx! How would we know anyway?" Izumi sighed.

"Oh yeah. My bad." She let out a nervous laugh.

All of the girls and guys sigh at Rynx except Shino, Gaara, and Sasuke. She sometimes forgets that it's her first day. She thinks she's been there for awhile once she makes a lot of friends at school and they tell her about school.

"Hey, you know what?" They all looked at Hinata. "That guy Eji reminds me of you Neji. He looks almost like you. Just this morning I thought he was you by accident for some weird reason."

_Flash back_

_Hinata opened her locker and grabbed all of her stuff for her first class. She walked down the hall and saw the back of someone that looked like Neji. She thought that it must be him, so she came running to him and yelling his name, but he didn't turn around._

_"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?! WHY ISN'T HE TURNING THIS WAY?!" Hinata was angry at 'NEJI.'_

_As she caught up, she grabbed him by the elbow and spun him around. To her surprise it wasn't him. He looked at me crazy._

_"Neji?"_

_"Uh...no. I'm Eji."_

_"Oh...I'm sorry. You looked soo much like my cousin. I am very sorry."_

_"Whatever." _

_Hinata stared at him. That was his response for her sorry?! "GOSH! HE ACTS JUST LIKE NEJI IF I SAID SORRY, HE WOULD JUST SAY 'WHATEVER' TO ME!" Hinata's left brow twitched._

_"Can you let go of me?"_

_"Oh...uh yeah. Sorry again."_

_"..."_

_Flashback end_

They all started thinking about it. Truly that was how Neji acted like too. If you apologize to him, he would say 'whatever' or not even answer to you, and he would give you the cold stare as well. They all gave each other a weird look and then at Neji, who was giving them all a cold glare. They all started laughing, except the really quiet guys, but some smirked or smiled.

"ALL RIGHT CLASS! Get with your partner!" Kakashi demanded.

Everybody ran, trying to find their partners. Some didn't even know who was their partner. Ramiel stayed in the same place until Kabuto showed up. All the others quickly grabbed their partner by the arm or hand. Hinata slowly went to Sasuke. He wouldn't even move a single muscle. This made Hinata really angry. She wanted to strangle him for yesterday's unexpected kisses and she wanted to strangle him for how's he acting like HE is NOW!

"I can't believe I'm paired up with you!" Hinata complained.

"Back to you too. I guess its fate for us to be with each other...honey." He started smirking at her and a little chuckled.

Hinata made a face. She WAS so going to kill him when they are alone. Hinata stared at him dully. She was hatching a evil plan. She thought of many ways to kill him. She had a smirk on her face AND was STARING RIGHT AT SASUKE TOO! He stared at her with annoyance, but truly he was enjoying it, but he couldn't help and wonder why she's smirking so much at him and all. It was giving him the creeps.

"So little brother. How are you and your girl-"

"Shut UP!" Sasuke made sure that he didn't finish the last part.

"Humph. You are so full of yourself."

"ME? Don't you mean YOU?" Sasuke was annoyed even more.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura came running with her three best friends.

Hinata and Sasuke sigh at the same time. The two looked at each other with a hateful stare, but it was mostly Hinata.

"Oy, Itachi-kun." Izumi came beside of him happily trying not to blush.

"Izumi."

Izumi giggled. She turns to look at Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke kept staring hard at Hinata, while Hinata was also doing the same thing. Staring at each other with hate in their eyes.

"What's going on here?" Izumi asked Itachi.

He smirked. "Just being two happy, loving couple."

"Really? But I thought Hinata was going out with-" Izumi started mumbling.

Hinata had quickly covered her friend's mouth. She was doing a little nervous chuckled at the two Uchiha. She didn't know why she did it though. Izumi moved Hinata's hand, but Hinata covered it back up. Soon, the others were coming along. Ino ask what's wrong, and Itachi answered. Soon the gang were asking what's wrong and all. Ino told the girls, while Naruto told guys. Neji wanted answers from Hinata...well basically; they all wanted to know about what's going on. Izumi couldn't BREATH! Hinata had to let go so that she wouldn't suffocate anymore.

"HINATA! What DO Naruto mean about you going out with this ONE guy?" Neji demanded for answers.

"I...I...I'm NOT dating anyone! I just covered up Izumi's mouth so...so that she won't say anything...dumb."

"Sure." Sasuke said quiet in a low sarcastic tone. He made sure Hinata heard it.

Hinata stared angrily at him. He gave a little smirk and winked at her. Hinata stick her tongue out at him. The others just watch in surprise. Itachi was chuckling at the scene. He would enjoy coming here more often just to humiliate Sasuke and to SEE the hottie girl IZUMI!

"Uh...excuse me, but are you Karen?" The girl Fiorella asked.

"Yeah, that's me. And you're Fiorella?"

"Yes."

"Well nice to meet you." Karen shook her hand.

"Hey guys!" The gang turns their attention to Karen and Fiorella. "I want you guys to meet Fiorella. Fiorella meet Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Neji, Rynx, Choji, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Ayane, Ramiel, Sasuke, Hinata, Velicity, Kiba, Mimiko, Yuri, Yuki, Lee, Izumi, Itachi, Nami, Shino, Kei, and Kunkuro." She point to each one of them and the all said hi or nodded a hi to Fiorella.

"Nice to meet you all." She bowed.

"AHHHH-" Sakura screamed.

Everybody all turn to see what had happen. The guy Eji was holding onto Sakura's wrist, while the girl Natsuko was on the ground holding her cheek. It was pink and she was staring at Eji with surprise. Eji was very emotionless, but you could tell that he was very angry at Sakura when she had slapped Natsuko.

"Eji."

"Leave her alone Sakura you SLUT!" Eji stared coldly into her eyes with hate.

"Tch, WHATEVER! She messed with me on purpose, SO I just did a fuckin pay back. YOU better let go of my WRIST EJI OR I'LL FUCKIN-" She was cut off.

---SLAP----goes the weasels. J/K

They all looked at Natsuko who HAD just slapped Sakura in the face. Natsuko was furious at Sakura.

"HOW dare you talk TO MY EJI like that!" Natsuko yelled at Sakura and annouced too.

Eji raised a brow at what she had just said. The gang stared at each other about what had just happen so far. Yet Natsuko didn't even notice what she had just said in front of everybody.

"She said MY Eji." Ayane smiled.

"And yet, I didn't know about those two dating? I always know about these things." Yuki wondered.

"She likes HIM." Hinata grin.

"Very MUCH." Ramiel grin evilly.

"How should we do it?" Velicity asked.

"Not sure." Tenten replied.

"You have any ideas?" Temari asked also.

"NOT yet." Ino started thinking.

"Hmm...they're cute together." Karen smiled.

"That's true!" Nami clapped.

"And he protected her!" Yuri squealed.

"That was romantic!" Mimiko squealed with Yuri.

"It sure is." Izumi hugged Itachi without realizing it. Itachi smirked as soon as she realized it.

"What do you think Fiorella?" Kei asked.

"They're cute together and going out."

That surprised the girls. "They're going out?! ALREADY?!" Ino question.

"Well...almost. Natsuko is my friend. The two likes each other, but Eji just won't admit that he does. He can't do it because of his pride or something. Besides...all of us hate Sakura." Everybody...well the gang gasp...well mostly the girls. "Um...did I say something wrong?"

"YOU HATE SAKURA?" Ayane smiled very big.

"Uh...you guys don't?"

"OF course we DON'T! Man, none of us can stand her." Temari looked disgusted.

"Really?" She asked surprise.

"Really." Tenten answered smiling and folding her arms together.

"Yahh! Another Sakura Hater in the club." Ramiel jumped up and down.

"Club?" Fiorella was confused.

"Well since all of us hate her and all, we had an 'I hate Sakura club.' She can never know about this." It's just us hanging around talking shit about her." Kei explained.

"Yeah, but sometimes we talk about other things besides her." Nami stated.

"So you wanna join us?" Mimiko asked.

"It'll be fu." Velicity hugged herself.

"Sure." Hinata came closer to her.

"Why don't you ask them to come over?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, like Yuri said. We would like to know them." Yuki said clapping her hands as well.

"Why don't you ask now?" Izumi held her hands together.

"Yeah." Rynx grin.

"Alright, alright. I'll be right back then."

Fiorella left and began talking to Natsuko and Eji. She dragged the two up until they got to Karen and the group.

"H-hi." Natsuko bowed.

"..." Eji didn't respond, but Natsuko nudged him. "Hey."

"Alright Eji and Natsuko. This is Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Neji, Rynx, Choji, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Ayane, Ramiel, Sasuke, Hinata, Velicity, Kiba, Mimiko, Yuri, Yuki, Lee, Izumi, Itachi, Nami, Shino, Kei, and Kunkuro." She point to each one of them and the all said hi or nodded a hi to the two. "Everybody this is Eji and Natsuko."

Hinata opened her eyes and saw someone familiar walking their way. That person told her not to say a thing at all. She gave a smile at the person. It came behind Ramiel and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Guess who? It's me your morons! Just kidding, but really, Guess who it is. It could be a girl or a guy. You may never know. But anyways, do you guys know where I got the name Eji from? Tell me kay and I'll tell it to you guys and I'll tell you on the next chapter. By the way, sorry Wingz if you weren't in this chapter, you'll be in the very next one okay (very sorry about that TT). I meant to put you in this one, but it ended up you're not in there. I promise you'll show up a lot in the next one. I know I said this a lot of times that NO more characters, but This IS definitely the VERY LAST ONES! So much people to remember. –whips forehead—**


	12. Chapter 11 Wingz

**Chapter 10: Wingz**

**A/N:** HHHEEEEEEELLLLOOOOOOOOWWWW! Hi everyone! Sorry that it took me forever just to update this story again. I HAVE BEEN REALLY busy ever since November and now on December. I've been DOING stinky STUPID power points! Gosh I hate them! I mean I don't ever get enough time and when I do, I either have to baby-sit or end up doing something around the house. Also on Thanksgiving, I went to the New Year for Asians…well and some either people whose there; like Caucasians, but anyway, the clothes that my mom put on me and my sister were pretty. BUT, the layers were so MUCH! My mom tighten it SOOOOOOOOO hard on us that we could barely, BARELY breath! But anyway, it's over now. But on December, 8...this one dude kept one poking me on my sides. I tried to avoid him. One of my friend said he was ugly and all, but I was like whatever. The guy and I are sorta like friends, but not at all. He even said this to me, "Come on (My real name which lets just say Hisa okay)." I just chuckled with that sorta look and went on running and thank goodness that he's not in some of my classes except for one. He scares me really bad. I'm gonna try and avoid everyone except my friend Cherry and Megan. But anyway on with the story. Sorry if my author's note is long. Anyway, this story will tell on about Wingz, the janitor. It won't be continuing yet, but if I get a lot of reviews and encouragement then I'll try to update the next chapter really quick. Since everyone didn't really bother to vote anymore and that I just got tired of asking, I'll just go on with the ones that have a bigger number and if I have a tie, I'll just ask AND PLEASE DO VOTE if I put up who has a tie! I'm begging you all! I'm really stressed out these days!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx S2 XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Wingz walked about the halls, cleaning all of the mess that was left behind. It takes him forever just to clean every single hallway and classes, but he's faster than anyone else. He sometimes would get some troubles from other students that just wanna mess with him. He could be mean at times if you piss him off at times. But he's the only great adult to hang around with.

"Move it old man!" A guy came rushing pass him and hit him on the shoulder hard.

Wingz sigh. "Children's these days." He got back to work.

While he was working he found an orange book on the ground. He picked it up and read what it says. He raised an eyebrow when he read the cover.

"Make Out Paradise? Kakashi's book. Man that guys been trying to look for this." Wingz sigh. "I should go and give this to him."

Wingz walked past Orochimaru and Sasuke as he was getting near the door. He opened it and that's just when Kakashi was about to tell who the substitute was.

"Wingz." Kakashi greeted.

"Wingz?" Some of the student yelled out.

"Yeah he's- Kakashi didn't get to finish his sentence.

"So HE'S the substitute?" Naruto yelled out.

"No he's-" Kakashi got cut off again.

"Man he sure is ugly-looking!" Sakura spoke out. Some agrees could be heard and some mummers.

Hinata thought that was just rude. She wanted to pounce on Sakura AGAIN! So she decided to say something.

"HEY! Don't be rude to him!" Hinata yell to everybody in the room, and it surprised everyone, but especially Wingz.

**Wingz POV**

I was surprise by this girl. She just shouted out of nowhere and defended me when she doesn't even know who I am at all. That girl with pink hair sure do have a big mouth. Not to be mean or anything, but she's just like all the others back in the job that I use to work at. I'm not amaze to know that they are some in this school. But what I' m really amaze is that this girl, a girl with white or is it lavender eyes and long violet hair just defended me. No one really has ever really done anything like that for me.

**End POV**

"Humph. So I guess the SLUT like him."

"Why YOU LITTLE-"

Neji stopped Hinata, before she gets into trouble again. Hinata stare at Neji for awhile and sigh. She decided to just drop it.

**Wingz POV**

Tch. Why did that stop? I mean that she shouldn't say that or she'll get in trouble. But that girl in pink deserves a beating really. She has no manners at all. She needs to respect her elders. What a rude girl. Okay, I should just like an old man. Tch. I'm not even that old! I'm 21 my goodness! 29 and on is old! Whatever! Okay, I gotta stop that.

**Out of POV**

"Class, class. Settle down. Wingz is our new janitor. He's-" Kakashi got cut off AGAIN!

"Janitor?" Sakura snicker. "Humph. He EVEN matches being one!" Sakura started laughing.

"SHUT THE HELL UP SAKURA!" Ino, Temari, Kei, Ayane, Velicity, Ramiel, Mimiko, Karen, Yuki, Yuri, Tenten, Izumi, Nami, and Rynx yell from their seats.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"WE SAID TOO-" They didn't get to finish their sentence.

"BE QUIET!"

**Wingz POV**

Ah man Kakashi. You shouldn't have stopped that argument. That girl, Sakura needs to shut up really. You gurls role! Whatever your names are. Okay, a janitor or adult shouldn't be saying that about kids. Gosh there is something wrong with me. Now I'm talking to myself about the girl Sakura and these girls that defend me. Man I gotta get out of her really. This class is beyond weird.

**End POV**

Kakashi made sure he made it loud and clear. Everybody went quiet and didn't talk any more. This was the first time they heard Kakashi yelled at them.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "As I was saying, Wingz is our new janitor. Show him respect!" Kakashi demanded.

"Yes sir." Everybody replied.

"Well...then. I'm off to clean. See ya Kakashi."

Wingz waved a good by and left the classroom. He walked in silence, caring a smile on his face.

"Maybe...a thank you towards those girls later on. They seem really nice for standing up for a janitor and all."

I started back on cleaning the hallways and saw that boy again with Orochimaru. I wondered what they talked about, but its none of my business at all. But that boy's face was really cold you know. He didn't seem so friendly at all. Orochimaru just gave a smiled as we walked by, but it seemed as if they were hiding something. I paid no attention since well you know what I mean. Anyway, the place was dirty as hell. There were paper balls, candy, candy wrappers, and what the hell is this?! (Okay this isn't really like me, but I'll just put it down anyway. Sorry if it is weird.) A condom? And a panty? What the hell is wrong with this school?

When I finally got finish cleaning, I had to clean more because they kept on throwing stuff on the ground on purpose or spill something whenever I'm near. For instant, that Sakura girl lied that I ruined her skirt or whatever it is that she's wearing. I got in trouble for it and I could really careless about that.

I went and sat in my office for lunch break. My food was just some sandwiches and a drink to go along with it. Really nice eh? But when I took it out, something had happen to it. So I didn't eat it. And the same girl from before that first defended me said that she saw that Sakura girl put something in there, so she gave me some really tasty food that she made. I thanked her and ate it. I also asked for her name. It was Hinata Hyuuga. What a sweet nice young lady she is for helping a janitor like me. She has a nice heart. We talked for awhile until she left for class.

I know, weird for a janitor and a student to bond, but we're only friends. It was quick of how we became friends so quick. Like a teachers pet, but a janitors pet instead. Does that even makes sense? Probably not. She told me a lot about what goes on with school and who that are really bitches and who's not. Kind girl.

Than during outside, I saw her with that guy again. The one with that cold aura. He was smirking at what she was doing and she was glaring at him. I chuckled at that. His mood changes so quickly, but than again it changed back to be cold when his friends came along.

Anyway, after the day was done, I went home and slept all day on my couch instead of my bed. I was just too tired. It was, after all, my 3rd day only. Everything was okay and I made some friends that are students. Kinda weird, but who cares right? Yep who cares.

I wondered how everything will be like tomorrow. I hope it'll be a good day. Shoot! I forgot to fix my computer. Fix it tomorrow. Too tired. I wanna sleep and just dream of what I truly want to be. A computer teacher. But I chose to be a janitor. There's something wrong with my life. Enough talking. Good night.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: So how is it? Tells you more about Wingz, our very own NocterneD, who is the janitor. Hope you guys like the janitor. Tell me if you do okay. Sorry if it's really short. I'll try my best to make it longer, but for now, it'll just have to be like this okay. So Sayonara or Ja Ne! Oh yeah**


	13. Chapter 12: Kabuto is Back!

**Chapter 11: Kabuto is back!**

**A/N: Sorrrrrrrry! I have a lot of projects and researches to do. I've been feeling REALLY depressed lately. My best friend is moving to Maiden. I hope her parents will stay instead. They're planning and all. I don't want her to go. I started crying along with her. It sucks! I might lose another friend who MIGHT be going to another school instead if she doesn't get to go to the one that me, and another friend is going too! TT I was told yesterday on January 17. This really sucks. I hope she don't move at all. Sighs this story is gunna be REALLY, REALLY short. I'm Sorry. I'm too depressed now. My stories will be coming really, really late now until summer vacation. I don't want to cry when she leaves, but I know I will. TT I'm sorry to all of my readers. I'm not going to do the disclaimer either.**

"Guess who?"

"K-Kabuto?" Ramiel answered.

"Correct." He moved his hands away.

"She turned to face him. "You're back."

"Yep. I got done early, so I came back early."

"That's great!" She grabbed his hands.

All the girls looked at Ramiel with smiles and grins. Ramiel was confused and looked down to see her holding Kabuto's hands. She let go quick and was blushing pink. Kabuto chuckled and gave her a hug on purpose. He wanted to see how deep her blush is. Her face was deep red. The girl's couldn't help, but laughed and giggled.

Starting from today and onto Friday, they were only going to have ONE class. People were happy, but some weren't. The group didn't want to have Sakura in the class at all.

-Out in the hall-

Wingz, the janitor, was cleaning the place. The hallways had a bunch of wrappers and papers. It was very trying for him. He saw something shiny lying near the lockers. He picked it up. It was a gold bracelet. It had initials on the inside of it. HH. He wondered who it was. He looked at the bracelet again. There were names hanging down from it. Naruto, Ino, Rynx, Mimiko, Kei, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Yuri, Yuki, Ramiel, Shino, Kiba, Velicity, Izumi, Nami, Ayane, Kunkuro, Io, Temari, Karen, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

"Who's HH?" Wingz thought to himself. "Guess I should keep it till someone asked." Wingz went back to work.

Everyone got started on their project. Hinata and Sasuke were still deciding on what they were going to do. Hinata still couldn't believe that she was stuck with him. He could care less of what she thought.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: there you have it. I'm sorry for making it so short. I would've type more, but I'm too depressed now. I feel like crying right now. TT I'm sorry to all of you readers. I'll try to make it up when I'm not depressed anymore.**


	14. Chapter 13: Our project

**Chapter 12: Our Project**

**A/N: Hello peps. I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I know I took a long time just to do this story. I mean, gosh, I'm on wirters block and thinking of which part should come first and than I thought, why not just do all of them at the same time. Than...yeah. Hehehe. I'm doomed. Our teachers expect to much from us. I can't wait till summer vacation. I get to write more! Yahhhhhhhhhhh! And on Easter break as well. Also, this chapter is gunna be weird since, I'm making them all fall in love with each other. AND it also might be shot. Sorry. BUT anyway...I can't remember all that much on who goes with who, so it'll take a WHILE! It'll take me long on the updates as well for THIS story. I don't know what happened to my infomations (the ones I printed out) AND I don't remember who goes with who as well. AND I forgot, who was the one that told me that they didn't want a guy anymore. PLEASE TELL ME! TT I'M DEAD SERIOUS! I'll let u know the votes as well. PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND PLEASE ALL OF U VOTE. I'LL GIVE U ALL INFOMATION ON THEM IF U DON'T REMEMBER. I DON'T CARE IF U VOTE AGAIN AND AGAIN. I JUST NEED VOTES! U CAN EVEN VOTE FOR URSELF! PLEASE JUST DO ME THIS FAVOR. I'M BEGGING U ALL OR I'M NOT CONTIUNING THE STORY AT ALL! Okay, I MIGHT contiued on but it depends if I get any votes from u guys. Sighs I hate my sister. She's being a bh. Sorry about that.**

_Wingz, the janitor, was cleaning the place. The hallways had a bunch of wrappers and papers. It was very trying for him. He saw something shiny lying near the lockers. He picked it up. It was a gold bracelet. It had initials on the inside of it. HH. He wondered who it was. He looked at the bracelet again. There were names hanging down from it. Naruto, Ino, Rynx, Mimiko, Kei, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Yuri, Yuki, Ramiel, Shino, Kiba, Velicity, Izumi, Nami, Ayane, Kunkuro, Io, Temari, Karen, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke._

"_Who's HH?" Wingz thought to himself. "Guess I should keep it till someone asked." Wingz went back to work._

_Everyone got started on their project. Hinata and Sasuke were still deciding on what they were going to do. Hinata still couldn't believe that she was stuck with him. He could care less of what she thought._

Hinata sigh. She was at the home of Uchiha Sasuke. She was his partner and had to come up with something for their project. It could be anything at all. Izumi, Hinata's friend, was also at the Uchiha's house. She and Itachi were thinking up of something...well...more like kissing on Itachi's bed, since well, Izumi told how she felt and he just kissed her as his response of him liking her as well. Their parents weren't home, so...Itachi's not in trouble for kissing someone YOUNGER than him AND on his BED! He would be so in trouble!

Hinata was sorta falling asleep. Sasuke was staring at her. He couldn't believe that she's falling asleep! But than again, she's been there for 9 hours already! He was sorta tired, but he couldn't help but stare at the sleeping form of Hinata. He smiled and came down beside of her. He moved part of her hair from her face. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly, trying not to wake her up. He than moved away and sorta fell asleep as well. He still don't know why he does that to her.

Kabuto and Ramiel were already doing their project.They were doing it on chemicals and how to create things from mixing chemicals together. Ramiel was having fun doing this. She really liked this idea and how she's working with Kabuto on this. What she didn't know is that Kabuto was also watching her doing this. Ramiel was laughing at what she had done. She made a heart shape smoke come out of the bottle of chemicals.

"Ramiel?"

"Yes?" Ramiel turn to face him. She was smiling.

Kabuto leaned down towards her. Ramiel was happy that he wanted to kiss her. She closed her eyes and Kabuto kissed her. Their lips touched, but he deepend the kiss. Ramiel was so happy she could just faint. She put both her hands on his shoulder. He put one of his hands on her waist and the other one cubbing her check.

Kunkuro was working with 3 girls. They were making mask. Different kinds of mask that represents something. They were having fun doing this. Mimiko, Kei, and Firolla never knew that creating mask could be so fun and there were so many of them that represents a whole lot of things. Kunkuro was so great to them, but they wish that he would tell them who he really like and all. They would be okay if two of them didn't get pick at all.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Kunkuro asked as he got up.

"Sure." All three girls answered him.

"What kind? We have tea, cola, sprite, sundrop, water, juice, etc."

"Tea please." Firolla smiled at him.

"Cola." Mimiko smiled.

"Water." Kei gave a little smiled at him.

"Alrighty. I'll be back soon."

"Kay." All three answered.

Yuki and Lee were thinking of combining ideas, but that part failed. Lee sugested about being healthy and what kind of excersie will be good for them and make a chart of people who do more of that excersie than the other one. Yuki agreed. She was curious after Lee explained a bit more about it.

"This will be a great one Lee." Yuki said in excitement.

"Yuki-chan, you're the great one."

"Oh Lee. You're too sweet." Yuki bow down a bit and kissed him on the lips quickly and rise back up.

Lee touched his lips, blushing. "Yuki...You...YUKI JUST KISSED ME!" He yelled a bit too loud.

"Shh.." Yuki laughed at him.

Nami and Shino were looking for bugs. They were trying to see which kind lives longer and what suits them best. Nami was afraid at first, but had gotton use to it by the third day. She was having fun doing it. Shino was surprise that she didn't complain a lot when he suggest that and when they were gathering bugs. She did admit how she was scared at first, but than wanted to try something different.

"You're doing good Nami." Shino complemented.

Nami blushed. "Thanks.

Nami wasn't looking at all and just HAPPENED to grab something slimy and long. She looked at it and it WAS a RATTLESNAKE! Nami quickly let go of it, but it bit her. Shino quickly reacted to this. He picked her up and went straight to the hospital. Nami was sweating now and felt her chest tightining on her. Shino had to yell for someone to come and take her.

A few hours later, Nami was safe from harm. Thank goodness they were near the hospital. Nami could've lost an arm from the poison. Name felt relief that she's still living.

"Are you alright now?" Shino asked.

"Mm. Thank you Shino-kun."

"Next time, I'll pick the bugs. You can wash them instead okay."

"Alright."

A little boy was walking pass them to get his ball. It was behind of Shino. The little boy went and got it, but also pushing Shino towards Nami. They just happened to kiss each other. They were both in shock at what had just happened. Shino quickly got up and saw that it was a little boy who had pushed him. They were both blushing.

Naruto and Ino were doing about flowers. Naruto wanted to do raman, but Ino persauded him to do this by raman. They were learning about all different kinds of flowers...mostly Naruto who was clueless at this. Ino was having fun at this and so was Naruto. They were discovering many things about flowers.

"This is fun Ino." Naruto grin at her.

"Thanks Naruto." Ino looked at him and blushed.

What that idot Naruto didn't know is that Ino had develop a liking to him. She wanted him to know that, but she was afraid of losing him as well. She was still debating if she should till him or not. She just wish that he would notice and get a clue about it.

"Ino! INO-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh? What is it Naruto?"

"Here." Naruto gave her a bouquet. It was filled with red roses and lilies. There were others that made it look so pretty. (Sorry, I don't know that much about flowers)

"Naruto...what's this for?"

"Who else?"

"Naruto..."

"While you were daydreaming, I made this one for you Ino. You would look pretty with purple on you and carrying this."

"Naruto...thank you." Ino took the bouquet. Naruto sat down beside of her.

"Ino...let's go out."

"Huh?!" Ino look at him surprise. "G-go out?"

"Yeah...I mean...let's not pretend anymore. I wanna go out with you Ino."

"Uh..."

"It's okay if you don't want to." Naruto frown.

"Naruto..." Naruto looked at her. She hugged him. "Sure. I...that's what I wanted Naruto-kun."

"Ino. Hehe."

Karen and Fiorlla were thinking about doing something along the lines with smoothes. They were going to do one about which flavor was better than the other one. They both asked people who goes to the smoothe shop. There were a whole bunch of people who prefer vinilla strawberry than the others, but there were others kind.

"This is tiring but fun." Karen popped her knuckles.

"Ew. And yeah. At least we get to drink some smoothes. These are really good."

"Yeah. Say..."

"Huh?"

"Do you like anyone at our school?"

"Me? Well...I guess you can say that."

"Who?"

"Kunkuro."

"Really? I have three other friends who also likes him, but they wish he would just choose one of them. They would be okay if he didn't choose the other two."

"Great friends who won't get mad at each other. Wow."

"Heh, who knows, maybe you'll be the one who ends up with him."

"Hm. Maybe."

Kiba, Velicity, and Yuri were doing a project on dogs. They decided to do that since Kiba liked dogs and all. Velicity and Yuri were amaze at what they have learn about dogs so far. Kiba laughed when the two of them put diapers on Akamaru. Akamaru whined when Kiba saw that, but Kiba did tell them not to do that again.

"Dogs are REALLY man best friends." Velicity watch Akamaru and Kiba played.

"Yeah. Kiba looks so hot with his shirt off." Yuri blushed.

"And with only shorts on. He has a HOT body eh?"

"Hehehe. Look at us, we're checking him out and talking about him without him knowing."

Kiba turn to them. "COME ON! LET'S PLAY TOGETHER. AKAMARU WANTS THE TWO OF YOU TO COME AND PLAY HIDE AND SEEK WITH HIM." Kiba shouted.

"Kay!" Velicity and Yuri shouted back with excitemeant.

"This will be fun Akamaru." Kiba pat his dog than got down and whisper something to Akamaru's ear. "Find the two of them first before you come and find me kay."

"Arff!" Akamaru agreed.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Yuri eyed them.

"We'll find out sooner or later." Velicity smirked.

"Yeah."

Rynx and Choji were doing their projects on foods. Choji was an excellent cook! Rynx needed help on some of them though. She knew how to cook, but...never had she really seen a guy who knew soooooooo much about cooking in her LIFE!

"Your cooking REALLY deliouse Choji! Gosh, even better than mines!" Rynx ate more of his curry.

"Hm...all foods are deliouse, but you just have to add them right."

"And know a LOT about it."

"Heh, you know, I USE to be really chube, but I went on a diet and start eating what was right for me instead of just getting hungry every now and then."

"Hehe. Still...these are really great Choji-kun. Are you going to become a chief?"

"Yep."

"That's really great to hear. I hope to know more about it. I hope to become your assisstant one day."

"Heh, I'll chose you instead of the others. I have teached you most of my cookings."

"Choji...will...you..."

"Sure."

"REALLY? I mean...do you even know what I'm about to say?"

"Go out with me?"

"Hehe and you've got brains."

"Hm." Choji smiled. "Alright! Go rest! I'm going to make us a GREAT dinnar!"

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Ayane and Gaara were doing their projects on horro. It was Gaara's idea. He smirked a couple of times when Ayane hid or scream. Ayane couldn't believe how Gaara can get though this without even GETTING scared! She knew he smirked a couple of times, but...the movie and the things they looked up was way too scary for her!

"G-gaara?"

"Hn?"

"C-can w-we get go-going?"

"No."

"But the grudge TWO is TOO scary!"

"Fine, than lets go watch The village."

"NO!"

"Let's just stay here than."

"Hm..."

"Um...can you come with me to the bathroom?"

Gaara quirk an eyebrow at her. "NO!"

"Please? I'm afaird that the grudge is in there."

Gaara sigh. He wanted to watch the movie, but if he don't go, she'll never quiet down. So they went. It took Ayane a bit long as well. When she got out, he dragged her back to the movie. Ayane screamed a couple of times. She would hold on to Gaara's arm of hide behind him.

"Gaara..." Ayane whined.

"No and if you get scared tonight, sleep beside of me."

This made Ayane blushed and surprise. She nodded her head quietly and didn't talk for the rest of the movie. She would close her eyes when something scary comes POPPING OUT of NOWHERE! (A/N: Hehehe, that's me too. I don't whine though, but if something comes popping out of NOWHERE! I would simply get startle and sometime scream. Hehehe. )

Hinata woke up an hour later. She saw Sasuke sleeping on his bed. She came up to him. She smiled.

"Is this why they like you soooo much? You look like a child when you're sleeping." Hinata said out loud.

She touched his face. It was smooth. Sasuke was really cute when he sleeps. Hinata giggled to herself. Than a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her under. Hinata was now on the bottom of Sasuke. He was smirking.

"So you do think I'm cute."

Hinata blushed. "N-NO! Of course not!" _"I CAN NOT believe he heard that!"_ Hinata mentally yelled at herself.

"Heh. Sure." He said sarcastilcally.

"Please get OFF of me!" Hinata demanded.

"As you wish Hime."

Hinata blushed when he called her hime. "Why do you do this huh?"

Sasuke just simply shurgged. Hinata sigh.

_"This is GOING to be a long day!"_

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Yahhhhhhh! I FINALLY updated! I had to go and look at who's with who u know? SO MANY, MANY CHARACTHERS I have to memorize! But anyway, like I said in my other stories, I can't update fast at all. I know, it's been awhile since I updated. I'v been REALLY busy with school and I'm fed up with the homeworks they give us! I mean! COME ON! THEY THINK WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH OF IT! STUPIDS! Such baka's! Well anyway, I can't really do anything about it. Can't wait till summer vacation! **

**PLEASE! FOR THE VERY, VERY LAST TIME! PLEASE JUST VOTE! I DON'T CARE IF U GUYS ALREADY VOTED! I REALLY NEED THE ONES FOR KUNKURO! AND KIBA! THIS IS THE VERY LAST TIME! PLEASE!**

**Votes for who gets Kiba:**

**pikminleader81-Yuri Velicity-Elrenda-chan FOR KIBA**

**4 9**

**MIMIKO AND KEI and Firolla FOR KUNKURO**

5 4 2


	15. Chapter 14: Wingz Bad day

**Chapter 14: Wingz bad day**

**A/N: I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONGEST AND SLOWEST UPDATE! I didn't mean to really. It's just that I'M SUPER BUSY this month and so on. Can't get on the computer a lot as well. So please forgive me. All my other stories will be on hold for a little while kay. Please bear with me. TT It's been REALLY hard on me. And I meant to update this on the 13th, BUT the dumb upload WOULDN'T WORK! Sorry, ENJOY!**

Wing sighed. He was waiting on what they were gunna do to him. It wasn't REALLY his fault that he was here. It was that stupid whore! SAKURA! Yep, her fault entirely. Let's recap shall we?

**Earlier that day:**

Wing was in his office, waiting for all the kids to go back into their classes so he could clean up ALL the FILTHY mess that EVERYONE (hinthint -Sacoughkucoughracoughs-)...except some (Hina them)...were making it HARDER for Wingz. He's only been here 2 weeks and they're already treating him badly. And well, since Hinata and the others are friends with Wingz, they somewhat trash...XD...Sakura's "Pretty" locker.

Okay, back to the point. It was lunch time...

Wingz came into his office to eat his lunch that he made. He sighs. It seems that SOMEONE had decided to ruin it...AGAIN! Yep and that someone just happens to be the "Pretty" Sakura. (BIG X on that!) She decided to make Wingz her enemy for some REASON...AND whenever Sasuke is around him, she acts all nice to Wingz. He's NOT dumb you know.

Okay, I'm getting off topic again.

Okay, so he didn't have anything else to eat...AGAIN! He left his other lunch at home. He forgot all about it. (Poor Wingz. T-T) So he decided to go down to the canteen and get him some snack or just buy the food. So he bought the food. Snacks not gunna fill him up! Okay, anyways, just as he was about to walk out...DUN, DUN, DUN! Yep, there was a spill.

Sakura had "accidentally" spilled all her food onto him. He was a mess! Juice on his hair and on his clothes. Food hanging down from his head. Some felling off from his shirt. That wasn't the "greatest" of them all. She HAS done this to him soooooooooooooooo many times before. This is the tenth time she did this. His clothes were ONCE again ruined by the Bitch. AND this WAS the last straw! He COULDN'T take it anymore! He dropped his tray of foods that was ALSO ruined by the whore. Sakura got up to him.

"I'm SO sorry about that. My friends and I WERE reckless. Please forgive me Wingz. Here, have a handkerchief." Sakura handed him a nasty disgusting rag.

"Wingz..." Hinata said in a worried tone. She looked at the others. They were GLARING daggers into Sakura and her dumb gang of wannabe bitches.

Wingz smiled at Sakura. He lifted up his hand to Sakura's hand. BUT instead of taking the rag, he...

TUMP...or is it a BAM?! Hm...BAM it is than.

Anyway...there were gasp from EVERYONE IN THE CANTEEN! Wingz HAD just knocked SAKURA into the WALL! He was...STRANGLING HER! OMG (Goodness or gosh. Not the other one.)! He was in PURE rage. Sakura was struggling to breathe! Everyone was STILL in shock. Hinata was the first to recover from this. She quickly rushes to the aid. She was trying to pry him off of her! She didn't want him to leave because of Sakura's stupidity! To have him leave! That would just be a bad thing. Sakura is the ONE who should leave instead! No one's been fair to him at all!

"WINGZ...PLEASE LET GO...OF HER!" Hinata yelled.

Ino and the others FINALLY recovered and also tried to pry him off. The guys couldn't EVEN do it. His grip was sooooooooooooooooooo strong on her! They didn't know what to do! Teachers FINALLY came when a student went to tell them. They were ALSO trying to get him off of Sakura. Sakura is near to her DEATH! She could no longer get any air into her system. Sakura's friends cried out to her. Gai seemed to be the only one who could do it better, but failed.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Everyone looked up to see the principal of the school...Tsunade and her assistant, Shizune.

The two walked up to Hinata them. She was mildly surprise to see what was happening before her very eyes! Wingz choking Sakura! Now that's a surprise. Anyway, Tsunade told the others to get ready to catch Wingz; because this is gunna hurt him. All the guys got into position, readying themselves. Tsunade was known for her inhuman strength anyway. Hopefully she COULD get him off of Sakura. And she did. She got him off of her. All she did was...ahem hit him in the stomach. (What were u guys thinking eh?! J/K.)

Wingz filled back. He was knocked out. Sakura fill to the floor, gasping REALLY hard for air. She needed to go to the hospital at once. Kurenai called the hospital and an ambulance was sent at once.

The guys dragged Wingz to the nurse office. Hinata was glad that it was over...but what will his punishment be? It was all Sakura's fault. She had to tell Tsunade what really happened!

"Students that was in the canteen at 10:30, Please come to the gym right this moment." Shizune spoke on the intercom.

"AND THAT MEANS NOW! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT NOT COMING. I KNOW WHO WAS IN THERE! SO GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE GYM OR I'LL DRAG EACH ONE OF YOU THERE!" Tsunade yelled into the intercom angrily.

This scared everyone. They knew that she meant it literally! It wasn't good to see her in an angry state. It only meant trouble if you didn't do what she says at all! Everyone that was in the canteen that witnesses the WHOLE display was running to the gym as fast as they could go. No one was WILLING to stop at all. If they stop at all...it only means their death.

Soon everyone was settling down. Tsunade was waiting impatiently. She was tapping her right foot so hard on the ground that the floor had a crack in it. Tsunade let out a heavy sigh. She looked straight at everyone.

"Alright! What happened?!" Tsunade demanded. "It better be the truth or you'll ALL get if from me!"

Some people were too scared to tell. Sakura's friends decided to speak up. They wanted to leave the place already and go see if Sakura was alright or not.

"Tsunade-sama!" Luchia yelled out.

"Yes?"

"You see...Sakura accidentally..."

"Yeah right! Sakura did it on PURPOSE!" Ino yelled.

"She purposely spilled her food all over Wingz!" Temari yelled.

"Yeah!" Yuri and Yuki agreed.

"You four are ALWAYS doing that to him!" Velicity also yelled.

"AND this is the tenth time!" Ramiel, Kei, Ayane, and Nami joined in.

"Tch! Sakura NEVER meant to! You guys ARE just jealous of us! EXCEPT YOU SASUKE-KUN!" Tomiko, Luchia, and Rinia yelled at the last part.

"Hn." Sasuke ignored them.

"Tsunade-sama PLEASE do something about those three! They're ALWAYS messing up with his food as well!"Izumi yelled.

"Yeah right!" Rinia yelled in protest.

"Oh please! Don't ACT innocent!" Izumi yelled.

"Shut up!" Tomiko yelled.

"Get a life!" Karen yelled.

"Why don't you!" Tomiko yelled again.

"Tsunade-sama please. If you ask others, they'll ONLY take their side! You HAVE to trust us. We ALWAYS see them do this!" Mimiko shouted.

"Goodness...no need to shout." Tsunade sighed.

"WHY would we harm good-ol-Wingz?" Luchia said sadly.

"Why DON'T you go suck-" Rynx was cut off by Luchia.

"SHUT UP WHORE!"

"I'm gunna..." Rynx gritted her teeth.

"We'll get her for it." Fiorella grin evilly.

"Heh." Rynx grinned.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Everyone turn towards the door.

"Hinata!" The girls yelled.

"Hinata-sama..." Neji said slowly.

"Yes?"

Hinata clenched her right hand. "I...

**To be continued...**

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG UPDATE! I didn't mean to take forever I can't update for awhile now. I have too many things on my mind. Please...be patient kay! I have WAY to much school work. (Dumb teachers! ) Bills are UP and HIGH! I CAN'T get on the computer much, because of my family and my stupid brother! Who thinks this is JUST a waste of space on the computer! HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING! His GAME is the WASTE of space! I HATE HIM! –Ahem- I'll TRY my best to update! My stories will ALL be on HOLD! Please forgive me! And Wish me a HAPPY BIRTHDAY! April the thirteen. JA!**


End file.
